Enchanted
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Dan goes into a shop and after meeting up with a mysterious shopkeeper ends up getting turned into a girl. Now Dan has a week, to get Phil to kiss him and break the spell...unfortunately, Dan is too shy to tell Phil how he really feels. (Phan)
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I was inspired to do this after watching Dan's men vs women video, and after reading a story where he got turned into a girl. Yeah, I hope you like it and ...yeah enjoy XD**

* * *

Dan sighed softly as he looked back at Phil, who was signing things and taking pictures with a couple of fans. A usual occurrence by now, but sometimes he wanted Phil to himself for just one day. He smiled softly as Phil said something that made a girl laugh, Phil smiled back. His tongue poking out of his teeth in that adorable way, he and Phil had been friends for years and Dan well...deep down Dan had always harbored feelings that were more than platonic towards him. Ever since he watched his videos, he'd had a tiny crush on Phil that (once getting to know him) had evolved to actual, honest to goodness love.

He didn't want to tell Phil though...

He didn't want to ruin their friendship incase Phil didn't feel that way, he watched as Phil hugged the girl who hugged him back. Sometimes he wished he were a girl, so maybe at least then he'd have a more slim chance. Immediately the ground shook for a second, causing everyone to panic. Earthquakes weren't common in Britain, so that was strange. After bidding the group goodbye, Phil joined Dan and looked at him worriedly.

" Are you alright?" He asked curiously.

" Yeah, did you feel that?" Asked Dan, Phil nodded and immediately Dan felt a shiver run down his spine. When he spotted a shop with its entrance covered by a purple curtain that..hadn't been there before. He shook his head, and after spending the rest of the day in the shopping centre. Phil had to go to the bathroom, which was fine since that would give Dan time to go to that shop he'd seen earlier.

That had been the only thing on Dan's mind all day.

He went back to where he last saw the shop, and thankfully it was still there, the display showed things like skulls, books, candle and seemed like something out of 'Nightmare Before Christmas' with its strange decore. The entryway was covered, by a lacy curtain, and apprehensively the British Youtuber entered.

His brown eyes looked around the shop, the walls were black, as were the floors. There were mirrors on the walls, and shelves holding Ouija Boards, Tarot Cards, and other strange games. Herbs, and strange plants were on another shelf and a few things were pickled in jars. He shivered, as one of the things looked too much like a human fetus, skulls wer also present which creeped him out. Then there were the books in various languages english, hebrew, latin, german, all looking old and worn out. Voodoo dolls, and pins that went along with them. The only thing that looked out of place was a cash register.

" Hello, may I help you?" Asked a very beautiful dark haired woman, Dan blushed at the sight of the mysterious woman who took his hand and looked at it. Her fingers delicately tracing the lines on his palm, before finding their way to his wrist.

" The scars have healed, and faded with time, but they still lurk under the surface." Said the woman, running her thumb along his wrist, immediately Dan took his arm back.

" Um, thanks, um..wh-what is this place?" He asked curiously.

" This is a place, where people come looking for answers...where I make people's dreams come true and where I give them what their heart truly desires. Some wish to see the beauty that hides beneath." Said the woman, motioning to the mirrors on the wall. " Or they wish to speak to those that have passed." She motioned to the Ouija Boards.

" So this is like a magic shop?" He asked, the skeptic in him beginning to show itself.

" Yes, though you seem to not believe...You're not the only one thats come here with a mind clouded by doubt. Yet I know, that something troubles your heart." Said the woman, placing a hand on Dan's chest, making him flinch. However, it was as if he couldn't move, she gently took his hand and led him down into a deeper part of the shop where she sat him down. Before him was a crystal ball, and immediately Dan knew that this was some kind of weird hoax or something...so why couldn't he move?

His eyes widened as he saw Phil in the crystal ball.

" Your heart longs for the one known as Phil,yes?"

" But he doesn't love me...we're friends, best friends really...we can tell each other everything...I've always told him everything at least, he saved my life. I love him, but...I don't want to ruin our friendship." Said Dan, as his feelings came pouring out.

" And you believe that if your form were to change, that he would love you as you love him?" She asked.

" I guess," Said Dan with a small shrug, she stood up and walked away when she came back with a red candle and handed it over to Dan. " Take this, free of charge...tonight, light the candle and close your eyes you must think about your desire to change your form, to think of Phil, then when the clock strikes Midnight...blow it out."

" What's it going to do?" Asked Dan curiously. He was skeptical about all of this, but there was something that made him want to believe...something that seemed harmless in a way. He still wanted to be sure though, the woman smiled, and gently brushed some of Dan's hair from his face.

" Not to worry young one, I only wish to help." Said the woman, Dan nodded and got up quickly exiting the shop and bumping into Phil.

" Hey Dan, you ok?" He asked curiously.

" What? Oh, yeah I'm fine I just got this candle for my room. It's not scented, but y'know I just thought it looked cool." Said Dan, trying to explain the candle. Phil smiled, and gave a small chuckle.

" It's fine, hey c'mon I'm in the mood for some stirfry and watching Buffy." Said Phil, Dan nodded and once they were in the flat, everything seemed to go normally. They ate dinner, watched Buffy, nothing was out of the ordinary...Dan smiled as Phil luaghed, before laughing himself. Finally when Phil retreated to bed, Dan pulled out the candle.

He didn't know whether to light it or not but.

While something told him to do it...something else was telling him not to. He sighed, and took out a match lighting the candle and deciding to do it. Nothing would happen, said the skeptical side of his brain as he closed his eyes. His phone alarm rang midnight and he blew out the candle. Immediately Dan groaned as he felt something reach in and twist his insides, he cried out, as he was pushed onto the bed, and felt invisible claws digging into his flesh. He could feel his heart beat increasing, as he gritted his teeth, and eventually...

everything stopped.

The next morning, Dan groaned, though he noticed his voice sounded higher pitched, he groaned and struggled to stand, his vision was very blurry and he felt like he was going to vomit. The British Youtuber staggered over to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. Another groaned escaped his lips as he went over to the sink and splashed water on his...his face. Why did his face feel different. He looked up at the mirror and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm so glad you like this story, and thans for your reviews, faves and follows, they mean a lot to me Xd, so yeah Phil finds out in this chapter, so yeah enjoy XD**

* * *

Phil cried out and fell out of bed in surprise, having been woken up by a girl screaming. He groaned and rubbed his head as he immediately got up to go investigate, did Dan bring a girl home?' He wondered. Dan wasn't one to invite anyone over really, much less a girl. Even if he had, why didn't he tell Phil? In fact, when had he even called someone over, he'd been with him all afternoon. He went over to the bathroom, where a girl stood in Dan's black sweatpants and bright red Manchester uni hoodie, her curly brown hair tumbling down her shoulders matching her brown eyes. He blushed slightly, at the girl her face was thin, and her features resembled Dan's to a large degree.

"Um, can I help you?" Asked Phil curiously.

" Phil, I know you won't believe me, but it's me Dan! Dan Howell, Danisnotonfire, Bear," Said Dan, naming off all the names people called him, in the hopes Phil would believe him. Phil furrowed his brow as he looked at the girl in disbelief, he shook his head. He didn't know who she was, or why she would say that but deep down inside..something was telling him to believe her.

" Right um, I don't know if that's a joke or not but it's not a very funny one." Said Phil, the girl bit her lip in the same way Dan did whenever someone didn't get what he was saying, Then he realized...Dan hadn't come at all, which certainly surprised him since surely he would've come if he'd heard someone scream.

"Excuse me." Said Phil, before turning to go to Dan's bedroom and expecting to see his best friend laying in bed, under the dark covers...but he wasn't there. Immediately Phil searched the flat for Dan, he hadn't taken his phone or his wallet which meant surely Dan had to be here right? Dan wouldn't just get up and leave in the middle without his mobile or wallet...right? Worry filled him,wondering where Dan could be and how it was possible for him to just disappear? He looked back at the girl, who looked at him pleadingly.

" Please Phil, you have to believe me...I'm Dan." Said the girl, looking sincere. Phil sighed, and ran a hand through his dark hair.

" If you're really Dan...tell me something only Dan would know." Said Phil, the girl turned away for a second before looking up at him.

" Our very first Skype call was awkward...you laughed, because I'd accidentally fallen out of my chair, I was so excited and I told you it wasn't funny, but I laughed anyway. That's when you told me that you were even clumsier and you told the story of how when you were little, you'd tripped over your own feet and fell down a hill into a puddle." Said the girl, with each word being spoken Phil's jaw dropped more and the color drained from his face. He knew Dan would never tell anyone else that...his blue eyes looked into her brown eyes that now that he looked at them closer. Were so much like Dan's it wasn't even funny.

The g-Dan giggled and looked up at him.

" Y'know, now I know why so many people comment on us being really tall, we really are." Said Dan, as she looked up at Phil having also become a head shorted than him.

" How did it happen?" Asked Phil, Dan looked down, silently and was clearly thinking very hard. He gently took his friend's hand and led her over to the lounge where they sat down on the couch.

" We were at the shopping centre, and when you were talking to the fans..after the small earthquake I saw a shop, that was on my mind all day. Later, when you went to the bathroom, I went back and...this shop was so creepy Phil. " Said Dan, with a small shudder. " There were Ouija Boards, and spellbooks it was like something out of American Horror Story or something...there was this woman, who gave me a candle and...then I woke up like this." She replied, though Phil could tell there was more that Dan wasn't telling him.

"After breakfast, we'll head back to the shopping centre and sort everything out alright?" Said Phil with a soft smile, Dan smiled back and hugged him, immediately Phil blushed and cleared his throat, when he noticest how big Dan's clothes were on him, now that he was a girl.

"Maybe we should also take this opportunity to get some girl clothes, or at least ask Carrie or Zoe if we could borrow some of theirs." Said Phil, Dan lifted an eyebrow and gave him a teasing smile.

" What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked,

" Their two sizes too big on you, now that you're a girl...it kind of makes you look smaller than you really are." Said Phil, Dan knitted her brow and stood up immediately looking down at the hoodie, which was already baggy to begin with but now looked even baggier than before.

"Huh, I guess it does...well for now, I'll just um...I'll improvise...especially when it come to..undergarments." Said Dan, before stopping in her tracks.

" Phil, how are we going to do the Radio Show? " She asked, Phil stopped and asked himself the same thing. Normally, he'd tell Dan to skip it and it would be fine, but this week's radio show was special, this week not only were they doing a show but they were also attending this big BBC party with everyone from the BBC present"

I can miss making a You now chat, I can miss a video I can't miss the radio show this week." Said Dan, immediately beginning to panic. Phil went over and placed his hands on her shoulder's comfortingly.

" Dan listen, everything is going to be ok...ok? We'll go to the shop, we'll tell the woman to change you back and everything will be ok." Said Phil, Dan sighed and nodded as Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Which she graciously accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows, in this chapter we're given more details about the spell! and next chapter we'll even see Chris and PJ! So, yeay and to avoid con fusion, in another character (Phil, PJ, etc) I will use female pronouns (she/her) to describe Dan, while in Dan's pov, I'm going to use male pronouns to distinguish everything better. I hope you like it **

* * *

Dan sat on the couch, hearing the sounds of Phil fumbling around in the kitchen...he bit his lip and sighed, as he twirled a lock of brown hair. He stopped and, got up to go to the bathroom, to see himself clearly he'd only caught a quick glimpse before screaming. The brunette entered the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror, his hands immediately touching his face. His hair was longer, though it appeared that boy or girl Dan would forever have curly hair. A small fact that annoyed him, his face was slightly rounder, and his eyebrows noticeably smaller. Though he retained his facial structure, it was softer in comparison. He reached, down and pulled out his straighteners deciding to sort out the curly brown mess.

Once his hair was now straight, he went back to the lounge where Phil was on his laptop and sipping milk from the Hello Kitty mug.

" Assumed the internet position I see." She teased, making Phil chuckle as she sat next to him and turned the tv on. Phil furrowed his brow, there was something different about Dan now (other than the obvious)

" Did you straighten your hair?" Asked Phil curiously.

" I always do that, I never keep my hair curly for too long...unless I'm too lazy to straighten it that day, why?" Asked Dan curiously, Phil shrugged and gently lifted up a lock brown hair.

" Now that your hair is long, can we braid it and put ribbons and stuff in it?" Asked Phil teasingly, Dan shook her head and gave Phil a look.

" Are you serious?" She asked, laughing as Phil went on about all of the things he wanted to put in Dan's long hair like beads and bows, and feathers and all these random things. After breakfast, they went to their rooms to get ready, Dan was in his room and having taken off his clothes looked at himself once again in the mirror. Though this time he looked below his shoulders. He blushed slightly, when it came to his chest. He blinked a few times, before placing his hands on his stomach and pinching himself a few times. He was still pale, still had the slight tummy, the only other differences was that he was short and... had other physical aspects he didn't feel comfortable staring at for too long. Even if it was him, it didn't feel like him and felt like he was looking at someone else. He pulled some boxers and pulled his pants up.

Groaning as they struggled to stay on due to being big, ironically these were the jeans that wouldn't normally fit him because of the shape of his butt...speaking of which. He looked back, and shrugged his butt looked quite good in these jeans as a girl. He sighed, and put on a random shirt before pulling on his grey cardigan so as to hide the fact he wasn't wearing a bra.

" Ready?" Asked Phil, knocking at the door.

" Yeah." Said Dan, walking out apprehensively, Phil smiled encouragingly.

" You look nice," Said Phil, Dan smiled and felt a slight blush on his cheeks.

" Thanks." Said Dan, as they headed out and finally, they were at the shopping centre where immediately they looked around for the shoppe, Dan had mentioned. When immediately his brown eyes found the familiar red, lacy curtain and Halloween display. Then he stopped and realized...if Phil went, he'd find out that the reason why he was now a girl, was because he wanted to change his form...because he was in love with him.

" Is that it?" Asked Phil, seeing the display and red curtain, he looked back at Dan who was looking down at the ground in concentration clearly thinking hard. He furrowed his brow and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder, she immediately looked up and smiled at him.

" Its nothing, c'mon." Said Dan, taking Phil's hand. Phil felt a slight blush as they made their way to the shop when a few girls went up to Phil.

" Um, excuse me, I'm really sorry but we're kind of in a hurry so if you could please wait at least a few minutes I'm sure we'd-"

" Who're you?" Asked one of the girls, in a disdainful voice which caught Dan by surprise, he'd never had a fan say something that rudely towards him before.

" This is my friend Danielle, and she'd right we're kind of busy right now but I'll be back I promise." Said Phil reassuringly before turning and entering the shop. Dan cast one look back at the girls, who immediately turned away and pretended to text on their phones glaring at him.

" That's...that's never happened before. I mean, fans have never been that rude to me before." Said Dan in disbelief, before catching his reflection in one of the shop's mirrors. She looked down, as Phil wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

" Don't worry bear, they were probably just mad I didn't want to take a photo with them, I'd much rather help you than do anything with those mean people anyway." Said Phil, making Dan smile softly feeling a bit better.

" Those mean people are your fans Phil an-"

" And they have no right to treat you that way boy or girl." Said Phil, knowing exactly why the fans had been so rude to Dan, who sighed and nodded as they began looking around the shop. She giggled, as Phil made a few frightened sounds under his breath at the sight of some of the creepy things in the shop.

" Ah, it is you my child...I knew you'd come back, why don't we step in the back just the two of us." Said the woman, emerging almost as if out of nowhere.

" I don't think that's a good idea." Said Phil pleadingly, as a gut instinct told him to get Dan the hell out of there. He looked at the woman, whose charcoal like eyes studied him, and seemed to be looking into his very soul which was something he found creepy. She smiled and took Phil's hands, and just as she had with Dan, traced her fingers over the lines of his palm. Her ruby red lips, formed a smile as she looked at Phil. Dan gulped looking from one to the other, Phil groaned and slumped over when the woman pinched his arm near his elbow.

"Phil!" Exclaimed Dan, immediately at Phil's side to make sure he was ok.

" Not to worry dear, he's still alive I merely silenced him for a bit...think of it as making him fall into a deep sleep." She replied, as Dan tried to get him up and sit him down in a nearby chair. " He'll be alright, I had to do it to keep him from interfering, and also because I knew you wouldn't want him listening in. He'll wake up, once our conversation is over."

Dan looked up at the woman, and stood in front of Phil protectively, not really liking what he was hearing right now.

" Why did the candle change me into a girl?" Asked Dan, the woman smiled, and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder turning him to face the mirrors. She waved her hand, and in the mirror stood Dan back to normal again.

" You wanted to change your form because of Phil correct, because you believed that he would only love you, if your form were changed to what you thought he would prefer most. " Said the woman, as Dan 's reflection turned back into a girl, and showed their conversation from the day before.

" Well I changed my mind." Said Dan, the woman smiled and shook her head.

" My dear sweet child, for centuries I have bestowed people with gifts that have brought them closer to what their heart has truly desired. My gift to you, was the change of your form...with this gift, you will win Phil's heart. My gifts however, are not permanent...you have seven days to use my gift, to get Phil to prove his love to you. Through a kiss, this kiss will turn you back as you are..however, if the sun sets on the seventh day and no kiss has happened...well, lets not go into that." Explained the woman, Dan pulled away from her and looked at her curiously.

" What will happen?" Asked Dan apprehensively.

" If the sun sets on the seventh day and no kiss has happened...my gift will be taken back as well as something else. I don't ask for much in exchange for my gifts, all I ask is that the people to I bestow them to are happy...however, if I find that they have not used my gift to their fullest potential..if they have failed in achieving their happiness. Then they must pay my price for having wasted my time." Said the woman menacingly, immediately the shadows became darker and Dan could feel eyes staring at him from everywhere. His breathing intensified, as he looked around in a panic.

" Do I make myself clear?" She asked, Dan gulped and nodded.

" Wonderful, now take him and go." Said the woman, as Phil began to stir.

" Phil c'mon, lets go." Said Dan, Phil immediately stood up and noting how Dan looked uncomfortable and frightened, immediately he looked back at the woman who smirked.

" What did you do to my friend?" Asked Phil defensively, when Dan placed a hand on his shoulder he sighed and calmed down, slightly. The woman, gave a small wave to Phil, before disappearing into the back room. Phil looked back at Dan.

" Are you ok? what did she say?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so it's that time again Vidcon Time! which I am not going to...unfortunately, I wish. I hope those of you that are there are having fun and for those of you that can't make it this year. Don't worry, there will always be next year. So, here is the next chapter of Enchanted to alleviate your spirits.**

* * *

Phil kept on looking at Dan the rest of the day, noticing that his friend was in deep thought, and it was almost like her body was on autopilot. Currently they were now at the foodcourt, with bags beside them full of clothes, undergarments, and other random accessories. Not to mention a few video games and somethings for the flat. She was also very quiet, having not said a word all day...just giving a small grunt here and there. Like now, when they sat at the food court and Phil had asked what she wanted to eat. She just shrugged, and looked down at her hands as he sighed and went to get food.

Dan looked up and watched Phil go, he'd been thinking about what the woman said all day...wondering just what would happen if Phil didn't kiss him before the sunset on the seventh day...which was also sunday. He groaned, and rubbed his temples dreading sunday even if it wasn't here yet.

"Hey there, are you ok?" Said a familiar voice. Dan looked up to see Chris and PJ, immediately he sat up a bit straighter and looked down wondering if he should tell them or not. He smiled softly and nodded, Pj sat down in Phil's seat.

" Are you sure? You seem awfully down, and I don't know about you but I don't like to see a pretty girl looking so sad." Said Pj, Dan smiled and gave a small chuckle.

" It's nothing, I just...I have a lot on my plate thats all." She replied, her brown eyes meeting Pj's green ones, Pj nodded as he looked at the young girl. He and Chris were here to surprise Dan and Phil later, and decided to stop by the shopping center hen they saw the pretty brunette girl sitting by herself and looking rather downtrodden.

" Well, why don't my friend and I buy you some lunch?" Asked Chris, as he and PJ shared a look.

" No, thank you but my friend is already getting lunch and-"

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" He heard Phil say, Chris and PJ looked up as Phil came with a tray of food. The two other Youtubers shared another look when Chris lifted an eyebrow.

" Are you on a date?" Asked Chris curiously.

"No!" Exclaimed Dan and Phil simultaneously, catching Chris and PJ by surprise. Phil placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and met her gaze almost as if asking if she wanted to tell them. Dan bit her lip and after a few seconds she nodded.

" Chris, Pj...meet Dan." Said Phil. Is that short for Danielle? or Daniella?" Asked PJ in confusion.

" No, Dan as in Dan Howell...and I can prove it. " Said Dan, PJ shook his head, whilst Chris looked at them oddly. Neither seemed to be buying it. Dan bit his lip and tried to think of something..anything, when an idea struck.

" The first thing you said to me was 'Oh hey, you're Phil's internet friend the one he talks about constantly.'"Said Dan, Pj blinked in shock, he knew that Dan wouldn't tell anyone that so...unless..now that he thought about it. His jaw dropped as suddenly the similarities between the girl and Dan started to become very apparent. Chris gently placed his hand on Dan's chin and gently turned her face towards him, she smiled softly and he knew she was telling the truth.

" How did it happen?" Asked PJ.

" I went to this shop and this woman gave me this candle and..and now I have seven days before." Dan stopped and looked down.

"Before what Dan?" Asked Phil softly as he set the food on the table.

" In seven days, if I don't find a way to get rid of this spell...I don't know what happens but the way she said it..it doesn't sound good. " Said Dan softly, the other three looked at each other immediately the same thought crossed their minds. Dan looked down, not wanting to tell Phil about who the kiss of true love should be from.

" She said I'd need a kiss of true love, before the sun sets on the seventh day." Said Dan, Chris sighed, and lightly tapped Dan's shoulder.

" Well I could do it." He teased, Dan giggled and shook her head.

" No but seriously, do you have a true love?" Asked Chris curiously, Phil turned a way for a split second catching PJ's attention. He stood up and wrapped an arm around Phil's shoulder. They shared a look which meant that PJ wanted to talk to him alone. Phil nodded and after making an excuse that they were going to get some more food for PJ and Chris they walked away. Leaving a confused Dan and Chris.

" I hate it when they do that..it's like they have a mind link or something." Said Chris sitting in the now vacant seat.

" Someone sounds jealous." Dan teased, before shaking her head. " They've known each other longer Chris its to be expected."

"Doesn't mean we have to like it...maybe we should date each other to get them back." He teased, chuckling as she blushed and gave him a friendly swat. He sighed, and shook his head it was true that he and Dan hadn't been friends with Phil and PJ as long as the other two had with each other but..at least they had each other whenever PJ and Phil went and did their thing.

" Seriously though I wonder what they're talking about that they can't share with the rest of the group?" Said Chris, Dan shrugged in response.

" I saw that look you gave Dan..when he said the kiss had to be 'true love's kiss'." Said PJ, as he and Phil waited in line, Phil sighed and shook his head knowing where PJ was getting at. "Phil, c'mon admit it...you like Dan...you always have, even before you met."

" He's my friend, of course I like him he's my friend." Said Phil, Pj shook his head and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Phil, you're my best friend..you can tell me anything...you like Dan, not just because you're friends...I know because every day you'd have this goofy smile on your face and a spring in your step after talking to him, because you'd get so excited everytime Dan slept over, because when me, Molly and everyone else thought Dan was some kid who didn't belong you convinced us otherwise and told us to get to know him...and we did..I'm glad you did that actually, because if you didn't we'd have probably missed out on having one of the best friends we could ever have.

Now, just like that...just like how you told me to give Dan a chance I'm telling you to give him a chance...give true love a chance." Said PJ, Phil shook his head and looked at Pj.

" The last time I fell in love with someone it ended badly Peej, you know that...and even if I did Dan doesn't feel the same way towards me that I do." Said Phil, deep down, he did like Dan but...the younger man was always going on about how much he hated it when the fans whnt overboard with Phan...how would he react if it was real? More than that, the last time he fell in love with a friend of his it had ended in disaster..he valued Dan as a friend far too much to even dare take that chance lest he lose him too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, yeh here is the next chapter which I hope you enjoy XD we have a flashback**

* * *

Pj sighed as he looked at his friend, knowing that the break up between him and Charlie hadn't been the easiest in the world..especially considering the cause of all the arguments and breakup, was also the person Phil now had feelings for. Phil shook his head, and met PJ's green eyes.

" Please drop it Peej, Lets just find Dan's true love..whomever that is, and make him happy." Said Phil pleadingly, PJ sighed and nodded his head. He wrapped an arm around Phil's shoulders, deciding to honor his best friend's wishes...though deep down inside, he had an inkling for who that person was already.

" So how does it feel in girl clothes?" Asked Chris, noting Dan's new attire, the brunette shrugged.

" Their quite comfy, I could do without the fake pockets though." Said Dan, casting a dark look to the fake pockets on the purple cardigan which caused him to drop his phone. Chris chuckled, when another girl went over and yanked Dan's hair, causing her to cry out.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Exclaimed Dan, standing up and growing silent, when he realized it was the fans from earlier. The main girl, smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. Looking at Dan from head to toe, giving a small condescending chuckle at his attire.

" I knew you were a fashion reject with that weird cat shirt you wore earlier, but what's up with the purple and black. Are you some weird, goth cat lady?" She asked, her friends laughing and tittering behind her, and suddenly Dan had flashbacks to his high school days. He tried to remain calm, though he knew he could get away with it because he was physically a girl. He was still a guy, and therefore didn't want to lay a hand on the girls in front of him.

" Says the one who looks like the Abercrombie and Fitch shop threw up all over them." Said Dan, with bitter sarcasm. His sarcasm on the other hand, was always reserved for both genders...when they deserved it at least. " Last time I checked, what goes on my body has nothing to do with you. Nor does my hair, which you so viciously pulled." Chris sat there wishing PJ and Phil would hurry back as he looked awkwardly from one girl to the other. He awkwardly reached forward and took Dan's drink, taking a sip and deciding to step in if it got out of hand.

" Only because you're a twat, you really think Phil likes a freaky little nobody like you? who're you to say that Phil's busy or not? I'm pretty sure Dan wouldn't want you moving in on Phil, and he certainly wouldn't want you treating fans rudely." Said the girl, Dan lifted an eyebrow unable to believe the entitlement in the girl's voice. This was going to be fun, he thought before, placing his hands on his hips.

" And who are you to speak on Dan's behalf?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face on, it was weird referring to himself in third person. " I'm a friend of his, which is more than what you can say for yourself. Phil is his own person, and he doesn't need Dan's permission to go out with friends, nor do I need his permission to "move in" on Phil even if I wanted to. I also think he would make an exception if the fans in particular were being rude to his friends. So, with all due respect leave."

The girl narrowed her eyes at Dan, who narrowed them as well, Chris stood up and placed his hands on Dan's shoulders. Deciding to step in.

" Ok, um...I think both of you have made your points so if we could get a moment alone." Said Chris politely.

" Fine, we'll go. But this is far from over, the next time you get in between me and Phil I will take you down ok. I am Phil's number one fan, I've seen all his videos and have been subscribed to him since the beginning. You think he'd really like someone with that much flab, or that ugly face of yours?" She asked, Dan immediately felt self conscious but he stayed strong. Not wanting to let her get to him.

" Yes I would, although I disagree with the fact that she's flabby and ugly." Said a voice behind them. Chris and Dan looked back, as the fangirl's face turned pale at the sight of Phil and PJ. " If you're really a fan of mine like you say you are, then you should know I don't tolerate rudeness towards anyone. Now, apologize to my friend."

Dan felt a blush on his face, as Phil defended him, he turned to the girl who gave him a small half-hearted apology before leaving with her friends. Phil looked over at Dan, who cleared her throat awkwardly.

" Thanks Phil, for standing up for me." Said Dan, with a soft smile, Phil smiled back.

" No problem." Said Phil, with a small smile, after eating the group headed back to Dan and Phil's flat where they spent the rest of the evening playing video games. Phil looked at Dan out of the corner of his eye...his friend was laughing and having a good time, which he rather liked. Though the conversation with PJ earlier racked his brain. He remembered the encounter with the girl from earlier which brought up all of the arguments with Charlie. One in particular that really got to him was...

_" He's not that bad Charlie!" Exclaimed Phil, after he'd finished watching Dan's latest video that he uploaded. Charlie rolled his eyes and looked at the other dark haired young man sitting across from him at the computer. He loved Charlie he really, really did. It was just that, sometimes Charlie would get really jealous whenever it came to Dan and he had no idea why._

_" Yes he is Phil, he stalked and harrassed you and we all agree that its highly suspicious that he comes into your life and starts making videos, starts cozying up to you, and was always commenting on everything like some creepy, stalker." Said Charlie, folding his arms across his chest. Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_" Everyone...or you Charlie? He's not a crazed lunatic like you think he is." Said Phil defensively, as he got tired of the same old argument._

_" But you clearly prefer him, so who is it Phil...is it me or Dan?"_

"Woo! High score!" Came Dan's voice which broke him from his thoughts, Pj and Chris were looking at the screen mouth agape while Dan was doing a victory dance before bursting into giggles. She turned to Phil and lifted an eyebrow.

" You alright there Phil? you seemed a bit out of it." Said Dan, the gloating changed to a tone of slight worry, and he could see the concern in those brown eyes of hers.

" I'm fine." He replied, smiling back at his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter and we have a dream/nightmare sequence which I hope you guys like. which I hope you guys like XD**

**Warning: Nightmare may contain triggers, and is disturbing.**

* * *

" Bye!" Called out Dan, before closing the door once PJ and Chris had left. Phil chuckled, as she went over to the couch and grabbed her laptop. The darker haired Youtuber sat down, and turned on Attack On Titan whilst Dan tweeted that he was taking a small break. Almost immediately, people were wondering what was wrong and asking if he was sick or bemoaning the fact that once again Dan was being a huge procrastinator. He sighed and rolled his eyes, recalling the fact that he had warned them early on in his Youtube Career that he was a huge procrastinator. Still, he felt incredibly guilty, at once again letting his fans down and making them wait for too long. He wished he could tell them the truth, to at least offer up some form of explanation but...well..he didn't know how that would fly.

" You ok?" Asked Phil curiously.

" What? yeah I'm f- I'm fine. Sometimes I wonder why they even put up with me." Said Dan, setting his laptop down, beside him and clutching his knees close to his chest. Phil went over and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and gently rubbing his arm comfortingly.

" Are they giving you trouble again?" He asked, Dan sighed and nodded.

" I told them I wasn't going to upload anything or do a Younow this week and everyone flipped, since I hadn't uploaded or done a chat in a couple of weeks. It's like all I do is let them down, if I don't upload they want me to do it faster if I do upload they pick at it and tell me everything I did wrong...why can't I do anything right?" Asked Dan, looking up at Phil whose blue eyes were full of concern. Phil shook his head, and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

" It's not your fault, you do plenty of things right. You're amazing at Video Games, you protect the people who you love and defend them with everything you have. You're very passionate, about what you love and work extra hard to make your videos good for your fans. You're kind, and compassionate always thinking of others before yourself. and I..." Phil stopped himself, as immediately Dan looked up. " I think whoever your true love is their one lucky person."

" Oh, um..right, thanks." Said Dan softly with an awkward smile. Mentally scolding himself for hoping that Phil would actually declare his love. Phil didn't love him that way, and he wasn't his true love...no matter how much Dan wished otherwise. " Thank you though, for making me feel better."

" What're friends for?" Said Phil, making Dan wince before smiling back at Phil and nodding.

" I'm sorry though, what she said to you it wasn't fair or nice and." Dan shrugged, and nudged Phil lightly.

" And you can't control what your fans say, it's not your fault." He replied, meeting Phil's gaze. Phil nodded, before clearing his throat.

" Um, goodnight, I'll cya in the morning." Said Phil, Dan nodded and got the computer deciding to do his usual nightly browsings. Phil sighed a he got into his pajamas and hopped into the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to dream.

_He sees darkness, nothing but darkness...then, he sees the woman from the store dressed in black holding a red candle, her eyes are like empty black voids as she looks at him. He takes a step back,as she seems to be looking deep into his soul, which frightens and unnerves him. Her bright red lips for a smile, as she extends a hand out to him...slowly Phil shook his head not wanting to go anywhere with her._

_He stopped, when he saw Dan walk past him, towards her. His eyes widened, as he reached out for Dan but stayed rooted to the spot. Suddenly, a bright light blinded him, causing him to cover his face. He stopped, when he found himself back in his flat in Manchester, recognizing his old furniture...he looked at the calender and he realized what day it was._

_" That's right Phil, its the day you almost lost Dan 't it?" She asked, Phil bit his lip as his past self walked in through the door..the water running in the background...he stood there, feeling completely numb, remembering that day all too well. He'd gone out shopping at Tescos and come home early because he'd had a bad feeling._

_" What would you do if you lost him Phil?" She asked, as he closed his eyes ...listening as he called out to Dan, only to go and scream._

"Phil!"

Phil gasped, and woke up to see a girl sitting on the bed, when he remembered that the girl was infact Dan himself. Immediately he wrapped his arms around Dan, and tried to calm down. Dan hugged Phil back, and gently ran a hand through his black hair.

" It's alright Phil, it was just a nightmare..." He whispered, Phil shook his head and immediately took Dan's hands in his before his blue eyes went over to his wrists. Immediately Dan pulled them away.

" Were you remembering...that?" Asked Dan, Phil sighed and nodded solemnly. Dan wrapped his arms tighter around Phil, who hugged her just as tightly. Not really wanting to let go, for fear of Dan vanishing..or worse.

" I promised you I'd never do that again, and I haven't. I don't need to anymore..I have you." Said Dan softly, Phil sniffed and nodded.

" I know I..it's just that, I was thinking about what the woman said and I saw her taking you away and and..I saw that day, you were in the bathroom and...I don't want to lose you." Said Phil, in a small voice. Dan gently shushed him, gently rubbing circles on his back. He closed his eyes and remembered that day...that had been the day he'd gotten some horrible mark on his exam, and he'd lapsed into a particularly bad existential crisis. Normally, they just left him asking about his place in the universe but this one...this one had been different.

" You'll never lose me Phil...never." Said Dan softly. Phil sniffed and sighed, as he was feeling more calm than before. "C'mon, lets go to the lounge." He replied, taking Phil's hand and leading him to the lounge. They sat down and ended up watching anime until they fell asleep, with Dan resting on Phil who had his arms wrapped around him. The next morning, Phil yawned, and looked down, at Dan, still nesteled on him. He blushed and felt his face grow hot, remembering why he was there in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter and I'm thinking of adding some more drama-ish type things, which I hope you guys like. **

* * *

Phi, stretched his arms, Dan groaned and rubbed his eyes getting off of Phil and yawning. He panicked for a second when he heard his voice, before remembering the events of what happened. He got up, and went to the bathroom, to sort out the mass of brown curls when the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it, you get started on making breakfast and try not to eat all the cereal this time." Teased Dan, making Phil chuckle as he went to the kitchen. Dan rubbed his tired eyes, when he went over and opened the door only to be tackle hugged by Louise. Dan blinked in surprise for a few seconds, when he saw PJ and Chris behind Louise, he narrowed his eyes realizing what happened.

" You told?" She asked, glaring at them.

" You know you look quite cute when you're angry Dan." Teased PJ, Dan rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Give me a moment, I'm about to get adorable." She mumbled, when Louise, immediately cupped Dan's face, and pulled away to get a better look at her.

" Oh, my they weren't joking, Dan you are stunning." Said Louise, making Dan blush and give a small awkward chuckle. He cleared his throat, and pulled away.

" Louise, hi nice to see you...it is just you right?...no one else?" Said Dan, turning to PJ and Chris, who looked away guiltily, making Dan rub his temples. " What part of wanting to keep this a secret did you not understand?"

" Oh C'mon Dan, if we're going to help you find your true love we're going to need help from some real love experts." Said Chris, when Zoe immediately went over and glomped Dan as well, she gasped and and gently ran a hand through Dan's brown and curly locks.

" Oh my word Dan, look at these curls! I absolutely forbid you from straightening this hair." Said Zoe, Dan opened his mouth to protest when Louise, added.

" I know right? I mean honestly, someone needs to hide yours and Phil's straighteners because you boys have these massive brown curls everyone would just die to have." Said Louise, as Alfie walked in through the door. Phil went over, and furrowed his brow curiously.

" Hey guys, um...not to be rude but, what is everyone doing here?" He asked curiously.

" Well, PJ and Chris came asking me for help, and explained everything, at first we didn't believe it but...well..it seemed a bit too good to just be a silly story, so Zoe, Alfie and I are here to help you and Dan find Dan's true love." Said Louise, Phil immediately turned to PJ and Chris who smiled and gave a rather unsure wave.

" Well, I was just about to make breakfast, is there anything, anyone wants in particular at Hotel Dan and Phil?" Teased Phil, immediately the group went over to the kitchen, leaving Dan and PJ at the door. Dan,gave PJ a small punch to the shoulder, making PJ cry out and rub his shoulder.

" That is for telling." Said Dan.

" Oh c'mon Dan, we needed advice from people who were actually in relationships, Chris and I are single and Phil hasn't dated since...well..y'know." Said PJ, Dan nodded before looking up at him.

" You didn't tell anyone else..especially not..him right?" Asked Dan curiously, PJ smiled reassuringly and shook his head.

" No, I have standards and they were the only people I told...but at some point, you are going to have to tell Phil." Said PJ, Dan paused and met his green eyes.

" What? me and Phil? Honestly Peej you read way too many Phanfictions that...is totally obvious isn't it?" Asked Dan leaning against the wall, Pj chuckled and nodded.

" Obvious to everyone except him, " Said PJ, making Dan groan, as he placed a hand on her shoulder." Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

" Because he doesn't feel the same way, yeah we're friends and yeah he chose me over Charlie but...that doesn't mean he cares for me as more than a friend. " Said Dan, PJ rolled his eyes, wondering why he was forced to play Cupid to the most difficult couple in the world.

" He chose you, over his boyfriend...I think that means something. don't you?" Said PJ, before heading upstairs. Dan sighed, and followed after him.

" So, any clue as to who his true love is?" Asked Chris, before biting into his toast.

" Well, Dan likes Youtubers, that's one thing I know." Said Louise, turning to Phil, who cleared his throat before taking a sip of orange juice and choosing to ignore Louise'd comment.

" Hey yeah, I've seen the way he looks at Finn too, oh! and how he blushes whenever Finn's near!" Exclaimed Zoe, Phil, looked down, when Alfie piped up.

" Didn't Finn say he liked Dan too?'

He immediately looked up, and felt something deep down inside that felt like...was that jealousy? he wondered, having never really felt Jealous before. Well that was a lie, he'd felt jealous over little things here and there but, never over a relationship. Dan walked in, and got breakfast.

" Dan! we've found out your true love!" Exclaimed Zoe, causing Dan to nearly choke on his toast.

" Have you?" Asked Dan curiously, Phil excused himself to go to the bathroom as the others told him about Finn which had shocked him. He thought Finn had been teasing him in that video they did, he didn't think the other Youtuber actually liked him that way. He shook his head, and cleared his throat.

" Guys I'm flattered but...I already know who my true love is, I just said I didn't because...well.." Said Dan, before looking to make sure Phil wasn't there.

" So, Phan is real and chummy owes me money." Said Louise, turning to Zoe who pouted and handed some pounds to Louise.

" Yes but..he doesn't know that and I'm too scared to tell him and..I have five days to get that kiss otherwise...well she didn't specify but, I'm sure it can't be good." Said Dan, Chris knitted his brow.

" I thought you said Seven."

" We wasted a day yesterday and today's day two," Said Dan, the others all immediately shared a look before Louise placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

" Well, at least now we know who we're pairing up, now we just need to find a way to make that kiss happen." Said Louise, Phil sat in his room, and stared up at the ceiling. Honestly, he knew he liked Dan, but he didn't like feeling jealous...he sighed, and shook his head, before deciding to head back to the others. If Dan was happy, then he was happy...even if he wasn't really.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so a cuple of peple suggested for Dan to have his first period, and y'know what? Why not? It'll be very interesting, especially since Dan told Carrie he didn't know why period pains were a big deal. So, yeah, and this chapter we'll be getting a guest**

* * *

Dan smiled softly, when he felt some rumbling deep down in his stomach. He excused himself and went to the bathroom, immediately he doubled over, and gripped his sides in pain. He gritted his teeth feeling like several large knives were impaling him, he remembered feeling like this the night before he woke up as a girl...did this mean that he was turning back? But what about true loves kiss? He hissed in pain as his insides felt like they were on fire. He looked up at the mirror and expected to return to normal but he wasn't...he looked down, feeling the sensation of having wet himself. Which caused some alarm, he looked down, and his eyes widened at the sight of blood on his crotch.

Everyone jumped at the sound of Dan's bloodcurdling scream, the group rushed to the bathroom and looked to see Dan in a corner and gasping for breath looking in horror downwards. They trailed down, and noticed the blood, the guys looked to Zoe and Louise who blushed and exchanged a look.

" Dan...um...are you ok?" Asked Phil awkwardly.

" I'm bleeding from my crotch what do you think!? Oh god I'm dying aren't I?" Asked Dan curiously. Louise and Zoe immediately giggled, and went over to their friend.

" No Dan you're not dying you're...um..." Zoe cleared her throat and whispered in Dan's ear, as Louise shooed the others out of the bathroom. Dan's face went pale, as Zoe was telling him what was going on with his body at the moment, suddenly he wanted to apologize to Carrie for saying period pains weren't so bad.

" Period...and this happens every month?" Asked Dan incredulously.

" Yup every month, " Said Louise, Dan's jaw went slack as he looked back down at his pajama pants.

" So...how do I...um...make it stop?" He asked innocently.

" You can't stop it, luckily for you it only lasts between a few days to a week...there are ways to prevent getting your clothing bloody though. Luckily for you, I carry extras just in case." Said Zoe, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pad. Dan looked from Louise to Zoe wondering how they could be so calm about this.

" But why is it happening to me? I'm a guy...not right now but, since I am biologically a guy shouldn't it...not happen?" He asked, feeling very awkward and embarrassed.

" I'm guessing it didn't just change you on the outside, but internally as well...inside you're still Dan Howell, but because you're now female you now have ovaries, Fallopian tubes, a uterus all the inner workings of a healthy, normal, girl." Said Louise, trying to offer up some form of explanation. " And whoever gave you the curse probably has a small sense of humor."

" Oh yeah, I'm so laughing right now." Said Dan with a small sigh. They looked up, as Phil came with an extra set of underwear and pajama bottoms.

" Uh hi, sorry I...thought you'd be more comfortable getting out of those clothes." Said Phil, Dan smiled softly as he went over and took the clothes. Louise and Zoe smirked, and gave Phil a knowing smile, before he headed off. Dan turned around, as Louise left and came back with hers and Zoe's purses as well as other clothes. She then closed the door and smirked.

"Uh what's going on?" Asked Chris curiously as Louise and Zoe emerged from the bathroom.

" Introducing the lovely Danielle Howell." Said Louise, as she and Zoe stepped aside, and revealed Dan wearing black shorts with a white silk blouse, and black vest. Her chocolate brown curls pulled back into a ponytail, she cleared her throat and looked down bashfully. She also had on, some slight eyeshadow and lipgloss which Phil found complimented her pale skin.

" Wow you clean up nicely Dan." Said Chris.

" I say we take you out on the town!" Exclaimed PJ, before turning to Phil, who kept on looking at Dan and blushing.

" Uh y-yeah, that's a great idea Peej..I I mean if you're up to it Dan." Said Phil, with a small chuckle, Dan smiled and nodded the two looked into each other's eyes. " You um...you look beautiful...by the way."

" It was their idea, I um...yeah thanks." Said Dan softly, as the blush felt even stronger. Phil chuckled, and smiled softly at Dan's awkwardness.

" Well whoever came up with the idea, I still think you look nice." Said Phil, Dan smiled and after waiting for Phil to get ready the group headed out to spend the day in London. After getting some bubble tea, the group stopped at a small park where Zoe and Alfie were playing football with PJ and Chris while Phil went with Louise to get everyone icecream.

Dan chuckled, when he noticed not far from them was someone he never thought he'd see again. He got up, and went over to the bench where Charlie was sitting.

" Hi, are you waiting for someone?" He asked awkwardly, Charlie turned and looked at the girl before him. She seemed familiar, but he just shrugged it off.

" My boyfriend and I got into a fight and I'm just here for sometime alone." Replied Charlie, immediately Dan nodded.

" Right I..I'm sorry, you probably want to be alone then I should head back to my friends." Said Dan, when they immediately heard Phil's voice.

" Charlie?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next chapter, where we'll get some confrontation between Phil and CharlieYay!, um, so yeah I hope you guys like it**

* * *

Dan looked back to see Phil there holding an ice cream cone, she backed away slightly and looked from one to the other. Charlie smiled at Phil and gave a small awkward wave, he turned to the girl who he really felt like he recognized her from somewhere..in fact..her facial features kind of looked like...no...it couldn't be...

" Do you know someone by the name of Dan Howell by any chance? Well I mean of course you probably do if you're friends with Phil, but you kind of look like him." Said Charlie, Dan gave a small awkward chuckle.

" Well, he's my cousin and he was feeling rather ill, so he couldn't come but...yeah, I'm visiting." Said Dan, Charlie lifted an eyebrow before shrugging and deciding not to question any further. He turned back to Phil who stood there in silence.

" Are you even going to say hi? I mean I know things kind of ended badly but we're still friends aren't we?...unless Dan is forbidding you from talking to me, and we all know how well you listen to him." Said Charlie sarcastically, Dan tilted his head to the side and knitted his brows. He and Charlie never really saw eye to eye but he didn't think Charlie the type to talk badly about him behind his back. Phil shook his head and rolled his eyes.

" Charlie can we not do this here and now?" Asked Phil annoyed.

" Well doesn't that sound familiar?" Said Charlie, Phil sighed and rolled his eyes once again. Charlie turned to Dan, who felt uncomfortable enough as it was without Phil's ex boyfriend honing in on him. " Would you mind giving us some privacy? "

Dan immediately looked to Phil, wondering if it was a good idea, he nodded and gave her a small smile to show it was ok, apprehensively Dan left. He looked back, as Phil and Charlie kept on talking. PJ went over to him, and wiped the sweat from his brow, though he wasn't looking at Dan.

" Here Dan, you step in for me, I'll be back." Said PJ heading towards the other two.

" She seems nice, if a bit jumpy she came to ask me if I was ok so that goes to show she's nothing like her cousin. Dan would probably just say to shrug it off." Said Charlie, Phil narrowed his eyes.

" No he wouldn't, then again you always find something to complain about when it comes to Dan. He doesn't deserve it, not then and not now." Said Phil defensively, Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes.

" Let me have my own opinions about people alright? So, is he still denying his feelings for you since we know that he hates any mention of Phan." Said Charlie, Phil winced and turned away, Charlie placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. While he and Phil had broken up years ago, he still did genuinely love Phil and in his opinion...Dan didn't deserve him, the slimy little git deserved none of the good things in his life. Not his subscribers, not the radio show, not his famous youtube friends, and most importantly not Phil.

" I'm sorry, I know how much of a sore spot that is for you." Said Charlie apologetically. Phil sighed and shook his head as Charlie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Look, why don't you and I get something to eat later, it'll be just like the good old days before...he came along." Said Charlie, Phil looked up and met his gaze. Well, it couldn't hurt could it? besides, the others were trying to hook Dan and Finn up, which he honestly wanted no part of. So why not?

" Sure. I'll text you later." Said Phil.

" Hey, wow this is just like old times, it's good to see you again Charlie." Said Pj, Charlie nodded and gave a false smile to PJ, Phil looked from one to the other. He cleared his throat and excused himself, knowing his two friends wanted to be alone at the moment.

" PJ, it sure has been awhile it seems the fantastic foursome has become the terrible threesome, " Teased Charlie, PJ gave a small sardonic chuckle.

" Yeah, so what were you and Phil talking about earlier if you don't mind my asking?" Asked PJ, Charlie narrowed his eyes and looked PJ over. He and PJ had never really gotten along, especially since he considered PJ one of the reasons that Dan had wormed his way into their lives. Once they were united against him, but then for some reason PJ changed his outlook and tried to push Dan and Phil together.

" It doesn't really concern you though, Liguori. Though if you must know, we're going out somewhere. Not telling you where though, knowing you you'd probably try to find someway for Dan to go." Said Charlie, " You know what's funny though Peej? I seem to recall you not liking that spoiled, entitled, unappreciative bastard just like the rest of us. In fact weren't you the one who suggested to Phil, that maybe he was just some attention seeker?"

" But I changed, yeah I didn't like Dan and I thought he was some attention seeking brat, who only wanted Phil because he was a popular Youtuber. Until I got to know him, and y'know what I saw then? I saw someone who was broken, someone who needed a friend, someone who genuinely loved and cared about Phil." Replied PJ, Charlie shook his head and met PJ's gaze.

" So of course you had to be the saint and encourage them to hang out more, and then look what happened. He stole my boyfriend, and then he denies having feelings for Phil, he makes it seem like being with Phil is something horrid and something to be ashamed of when I would give anything to have him back...now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for later." He replied, before stalking off. PJ sighed, and turned around walking back to the others when he noticed Dan behind a nearby tree.

" You really thought that at first?" Asked Dan, making all color drain from PJ's face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so last chapter was full of drama, but yeah, what will PJ say? How will Dan feel? Most importantly, will Phil go with Charlie?**

* * *

Dan stood there, and looked up at PJ. His brown eyes, looking into PJ's green ones. He was honestly curious, about what PJ had to say to Charlie. ...so he'd followed after him, and listened in only to find out that one of the few people he trusted, who he considered his best friends in the whole world, who he confided in and genuinely loved as a brother...had hated his guts. Had thought that he was a spoiled little brat. He felt hurt and betrayed, honestly...Pj, looked down, not wanting to look Dan in the eye. He looked up, as he tried to touch her shoulder..only for Dan to back away from him. Which honestly...it hurt.

" Dan, yes...I did think that about you, ok I thought you were some annoying, stuck up kid who only liked Phil because he was popular. Until I got to know you, and I saw how much you needed a friend." Said PJ, Dan shook his head and tried to contain the burning tears in his eyes.

" So you felt sorry for me? That's what our friendship is based on, lies and pity?" Said Dan, in a cold tone that PJ really didn't like and that he'd never heard come from Dan. " Because I don't need your pity...I'm used to people pretending to be my friend, because they felt sorry for me...that's always the way it's been. I thought you were different...I guess I was wrong."

Pj stood there, as Dan walked off back to the others. He didn't know it would hurt Dan that much, and honestly it made him feel horrible. He sighed and followed after her placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked back and he saw the sadness, in her eyes and how red they were. Quickly he enveloped her in a hug, and gently ran a hand through her brown curls.

" I'm sorry Dan...I never meant to make you feel this way, I judged you before I even got to know you. When I did, I met, one of the best friends I could ever ask for...I don't feel sorry for you, I never did. I genuinely did want to be your friend, and I genuinely want you to be with Phil. " Said PJ, he looked into her brown eyes, and Dan saw the sincerity in them. He smiled softly and nodded before hugging him back.

" I'm sorry I went off the handle." Said Dan, with a small sniff as he dried the few tears that had slipped through.

" No, I'm sorry...now, no more tears." Said PJ comfortingly. Dan smiled at him, and for a split second PJ felt his heart skip a beat. He cleared his throat, and made his way back to the others with Dan. It was the moment...he'd gotten caught up in the moment...he was trying to get Dan and Phil together..hell Dan needed to kiss Phil in order for the spell to break. He bit his lip, and looked at Dan out of the corner of his eye.

He liked Dan as his friend, nothing more. What happened back there was just because they were full of emotion, adrenaline, and was in no way an indication of how he felt for Daniel Howell..nope, no it wasn't

" Are you ok?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Huh? what? oh, yeah I'm fine I- I um..I'm going to go...over there..with Chris." Said PJ, Dan stood there very confused. He went over and sat by Phil, who sat there staring at the ground awkwardly. First Finn, and then apparently PJ, my Dan was busy. Thought Phil slightly bitterly, he stopped himself when he realized he was starting to sound a lot like Charlie...Charlie. Immediately he thought back to earlier, dare he meet up with Charlie? Well...he did already say he was going to.

After sending the rest of the day with their friends, Dan and Phil headed back to their flat. Phil sighed, as he got ready, he could hear the sounds of Death Note's intro in the Lounge. The smell of curry, wafting in from the kitchen, which meant Dan was cooking...he smiled softly, and went to the kitchen.

" Hey! I'm making curry! and it is going to be delicious if I do say so myself." Said Dan with a small smile, her curls bobbing up and down as she bounced up and down. He chuckled, and nodded. Dan knitted his brow and looked at him, curiously...first PJ and now Phil, what was going on with his friends?

He went over, and took Phil's hand who quickly pulled away and turned away.

" I'm going out..." Said Phil, Dan opened his mouth to inquire as to who...when he remembered Phil talking to Charlie earlier. Suddenly, eighteen years worth of putting out fake smiles was about to pay off, as he smiled at Phil.

" Ok...well...when will you be back?" He asked, Phil shrugged and didn't bother to meet his gaze.

" I don't know, I'll call you though when I get back." Said Phil, Dan nodded and after bidding him goodbye..Phil was out the door. Dan sniffed, and sighed as he turned around to go back to cooking. He sighed, and forced a smile on his face...it was ok...really, Phil and Charlie were just friends...it was ok, really, Phil was allowed to go out with friends...why on earth would he want to be here, when he could go out and have fun? Honestly, all he was doing was holding Phil back...just like he usually did.

He served himself the curry and ice before heading to the lounge.

Phil exited the taxi, and began walking to where he decided to meet up with Charlie...his blue eyes looking down in the pavement. In his mind, he saw Dan's face, but Dan had been happy to let you go, he didn't even try to stop you, said a voice in his mind...when he remembered that, that smile...it was Dan's fake smile. Suddeny guilt, overcame Phil as he turned and dashed back to go back to the flat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so my new friend Lilithunleashed along with quite a few others have given me some fantastic ideas for the story that honestly have helped me a lot. I don't plan out my stories, I make them up as I go, with maybe a few things being planned out. So yeah thanks to you lovely people for helping, thank you for reviewing faving and following, that means a lot XD ok lets go. **

* * *

Dan sat on the couch, his plate of food sitting there on the table barely touched. The incident with Phil earlier, was driving him up the wall and was honestly making him go insane. He was a jealous person..he knew that much, but Phil wasn't interested in Charlie, nor was Charlie interested in Phil...alright, that last part was a lie. Charlie was still in love with Phil, he always had been. Despite the other guy Charlie dated, his heart belonged to Phil. Just as Dan's did. He sniffed, as he got up to take the plate to the kitchen. Wincing as he could feel the blood, with each step he took. He seriously owed Carrie an apology for saying that, not to mention the pad was really uncomfortable.

He sighed and decided to go to the bathroom to change into a fresh one, thankfully Louise and Zoe had bought him some. He went to the bathroom, and after changing he went over to the sink and looked himself over in the mirror.

His eyeliner was running down his cheeks thanks to his tears, his eyes were red and puffy. His hands making their way onto his stomach, his fingers curling inward pinching the skin until it was red and raw. He didn't know why he even bothered...Phil would never love him, why else would he go back to Charlie of all people? Maybe he was being over dramatic, after all they were just friends...just friends. So then why did he go and leave you? Because their friends..Phil is allowed to have friends and go places without me...but why with Charlie?

Because Charlie's better than me, he sighed, and opened the cupboard so he could take some sleeping pills. He really didn't want to dream at all tonight...his hand froze when he spotted a razor. He gingerly took it in his hand, and closed the mirror...he closed his eyes and kntted his brow. Memories swirling in his mind of that day.

_Dan entered the bathroom, his face was red and stained with tears...he looked in the mirror and allowed himself to cry. Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't he do anything right? No wonder his parents didn't pay him any mind, he was a failure, who couldn't even pass a stupid exam. He sniffed, and slammed his hands down on the sink. His body trembling, as the sobs echoed in the bathroom...he failed, and that meant he was a loser...that was all he was. Just a loser, a burden on hard workers like Phil. Immediately he remembered Phil, and looked up in the mirror. Practicing his fake smile for when Phil came back...Dan had learned long ago that if you just smiled. Then people wouldn't mind, they wouldn't ask questions, they wouldn't worry..it was selfish to make people worry about you, especially when they have better and more important things to be worrying about._

_Dan sniffed, and ran the water to wash his face..when he noticed a razor blade. He gingerly picked it up and held it in his hand..a little voice in his head, telling him to do it...that no one was going to care anyway. Everyone would be happier and better off without him, and with that he rolled up his sleeve and pressed the blade to his skin._

Dan bit his lip, Phil was better off with Charlie anyway he decided as he placed the blade to his skin when someone slapped it out of his hand. He cried out, as it had nicked him, but otherwise wasn't deadly. He looked up, and grew pale at the sight of Phil standing there in shock.

" Are you crazy? do you remember what happened last time!" He screamed immediately grabbing Dan by the shoulder's. Dan's brown eyes widened, having never had Phil's anger directed at him before, It was alarming and frightening. " What were you thinking Dan! what if I hadn't come in time! what if you actually died this time?!"

Dan wrenched himself out of Phil's grasp and backed away, his brown eyes meeting Phil's. Phil looked on, anger and worry meshing together inside his body. He shook his head and looked on at Dan in shock, before taking the blade and leaving Dan there in the bathroom by himself. He threw it away, before sitting down on the steps and resting his chin on his hand. His eyes were stinging and his face was beginning to burn. He felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulder...he knew it was Dan.

" I'm sorry...I just, you were with Charlie and...I figured you were better off with him. Why on earth would you want someone like me? " Blurted Dan, Phil stopped and looked back at Dan...his jaw dropped when suddenly it clicked.

" Dan...do you love me?" He asked, Dan bit his lip ad looked down at the ground...when he felt his stomach hurt, and his insides twist. He groaned, and leaned against the railing, immediately Phil was at his side and carried him to his room.

" No..want to sleep with you." Remarked Dan weakly, Phil nodded and took Dan to his room. Gently setting him down on the bed, Phil brushed some hair from her face, as she gripped her stomach and felt like his insides were being ripped apart.

" I'll get you some pain relief." Said Phil, before leaving to get something..the minute he left, he saw the woman.

" Why...he was ab-"

" I know child..but you didn't think I'd make it that easy on you did I? Although I'm a bit disappointed in you, two days have passed and have not made any progress." Said the woman, Dan flashed one of his cocky grins at her and smirked.

" To be fair I've always been disappointing, did it really take you this long to notice?" Asked Dan,

She sneered and disappeared as Phil came back with some medicine, after taking it he found that his period pains went down. He sighed, and leaned against Phil, who pressed up against her and wrapped his arms around a frightened Dan. Dan looked at the wall, wondering how things could get any worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, yeah here is the next chapter all done up for you nice and pretty XD, ok enjoy **

* * *

Phil came back upstairs, to see Dan on the bed, his brows were knitted together in pain as his arms were wrapped around his stomach. She looked up, and smiled softly as Phil showed up with medication, an extra pad, and chocolate just in case. After taking the pain reliever she ate the chocolate while Phil got ready for bed. Dan slowly turned to Phil, and blushed at the side of his shirtless body. His pale skin went along rather nicely with his dark hair and bight blue eyes. Her blush grew wider, as he took off his jeans and put on some pajamas.

He'd seen Phil naked before, but he didn't know if it was the hormones or the lighting but Phil looked really hot right now. His fingers clenched the duvet tightly, when another pang of pain hit. Trust him to be horny right when he was in pain due to his hormones, he sighed, as Phil climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry about..earlier..its just, when it comes to Charlie I...I don't know." Said Dan, as the two laid there in the darkness staring up at the ceiling. Phil turned to her, and held her hand tightly in his.

" Tell me..talking helps, that's what I told you before." Said Phil softly. Dan stayed quiet for a long time, before swallowing the lump in his throat. He was grateful for the darkness, so Phil couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes and how red they were. Though he kept his voice even, he knew how to do that at least.

" PJ said he hated me and thought I only became your friend because you were popular...I heard him talking with Charlie and he said everyone hated me at first...why did they hate me? I did nothing wrong to them, was it because I did or said something without meaning to? was it...was it because I was new? And Phil, I'm sorry I ruined your relationship, I never meant for that to happen...I never meant for you to fight and breakup."Said Dan, when his voice cracked. Immediately Phil wrapped his arms protectively around Dan, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

" Oh Bear, yes at first they did but they love you now, especially Peej, we're the Fantastic Foursome, remember? we've always stuck together no matter what. Yeah, he did think that but it doesn't matter because right here and now, they care about you so much. " Said Phil, as Dan clung to him. " As for Charlie...that wasn't your fault, the relationship was falling apart anyway, you just happened to arrive right when it was at its breaking point. "

" I thought you wanted to go back...that you wouldn't miss me and that you'd be better off.." He replied, letting the sentence trail off. Phil sighed, and wrapped his arms tighter around Dan.

" Dan, without you...I'd still live in Manchester, I wouldn't have the radio show, I would live the rest of my life feeling like I was supposed to meet someone, someone important, and feeling empty because that person never showed up. I'd probably still be with Charlie but..I wouldn't be happy. You mean the world to me bear." Said Phil, in that moment Dan wanted to kiss him but...Phil only meant it in a platonic way. He was sure of it.

The next day, Phil awoke to the door ringing. He gently pulled himself away from Dan's grasp and went downstairs, only to open the door and find a startled PJ who clearly hadn't been expecting him. which was odd, considering he lived here...then he recalled PJ's hug, and the way he looked at Dan and suddenly the room got colder.

"Hey Phil." Greeted PJ.

" Hey Peej," Said Phil coldly making PJ wince.

" Uh, is Dan-"

"N, Dan is upstairs sleeping, and he's unavailable to talk...I am though, I didn't realize that 'giving true love a chance' had an expiration date." Said Phil, making PJ sighed and roll his eyes.

"I was caught up in the heat of the moment alright Phil? I don't like Dan that way." He replied, Phil looked at him oddly.

"Well you could've fooled me with the way you looked at him yesterday, tell me Peej how long have felt this way for him? Did the 'moment' strike you just because he was a girl?" Asked Phil, feeling the anger and betrayal bubble up inside him, PJ narrowed his eyes and the two stood there looking at each other. The room was tense.

" It's kind of funny Phil, how jealous you're getting considering you were so willing to go off with Charlie yesterday. I know you were planning on spending the afternoon with your ex, y'know the one who hates your best friend? So, what you can go off and have flings with your ex but I'm not allowed to feel that way about Dan?" Asked PJ, Phil's eyes widened.

" So you do feel that way about him?" He asked. PJ sighed and looked down at the ground. Silence filled the entryway, as Dan peeked out from behind the doorway. Having heard the yelling and coming to see what was the matter, only to stop and hear what they were going to say.

" I hated him at first..but after I got to know him...he won me over in more ways, but I knew his heart belonged to you. So I became his friend, just his friend and nothing more. What happened yesterday was a slip-up, why else would I work so hard to try to get you two together and come here to apologize?" Asked PJ, as they began to simmer down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah, this chapter s going to be very, very feels-tastic how? you'll see. **

* * *

Dan stood there in shock, and he felt his jaw drop remembering what Phil said last night. He stood there, his eyes were wide and he wondered if maybe he should step in.

"So why are you here then?" Asked Phil, as he looked on at PJ.

"To say I'm sorry...it was wrong of me to let it slip, I'm just glad Dan didn't notice. But, why would you go with Charlie knowing what you do? Were you hoping to make him jealous because if you were then that's low." Said PJ, Phil narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands tightly into fists.

"Excuse me? why don't you get off your high horse, Peej. Y'know that's your problem, you always think you're better than everyone and if someone does or says something. You get all high and mighty and lecture them, making them feel like an idiot." Said Phil defensively. Pj clenched his own hands into fists, glaring at Phil.

"Really? is that really what you think?" Asked PJ "I'm the one apologizing all you're doing is accusing me and getting mad. Why? because I'm telling the truth? Because I'm calling you out on hurting Dan? Because I care about him more than you ever will?"

Phil immediately punched PJ in the face, while Dan's jaw dropped. He saw the anger and rage in both of their faces, and it was him who'd done it. Never had he seen them angry at the other, usually it was he and Chris who had squabbles and even then they were squabbles. Not fist fights and hateful words being tossed at each other. Phil and PJ had been best friends for years and it hurt to se them fight this way.

"I'll see myself out then." Said PJ coldly, when Phil turned and headed to the kitchen. Dan went to his room, and phoned Louise, and asked her to meet him at a small Starbucks nearby knowing that she and several other Youtubers were in London due to the huge party coming up. He sighed, and after going through his morning routine headed to the kitchen where Phil was making breakfast.

" Hey!, so today I was thinking we could just relax and spend the day inside." Said Phil, Dan smiled softly though he felt guilty.

" Yeah, um I'm going to be meeting Louise at Starbucks to discuss a collab we're going to be doing." Said Dan, as Phil set the plates down. He knitted his brows and looked over at Dan, who looked down at the ground instead of him. Almost as if she was avoiding looking him in the eye, which he found strange.

" Dan are you ok?" Asked Phil worriedly.

"What? yeah it's..moodswings, grr." She replied with a small chuckle before playfully shoving his shoulder. Phil smiled softly, he was just glad that he hadn't heard what he an PJ had been talking about..or rather fighting about. The thing was, what PJ had said really hurt. He'd never want to make Dan jealous, he'd never want to hurt Dan ever. He ruffled Dan's hair tasingly, and after eating breakfast Dan was out the door.

Dan went to the Starbucks where Louise was waiting.

"Hey, so what's going on?" Asked Louise.

"Everything...I um," Dan sighed and Louise noticed how red her face was. She reached into her purse and pulled out a hankie which Dan graciously accepted.

" Thanks, something happened and I should start from the beginning..." Said Dan, Louise nodded and listened intently as Dan told her what happened earlier that morning.

" I ruined his relationship with Charlie...and now I'm ruining his friendship with PJ, maybe it would've been best if I'd never messaged him...if I'd just left him alone." Louise immediately held Dan's hand in hers and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

" Oh Dan, no its not your fault. Look, Phil loves you with all his heart. And think of everything that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't done that. You wouldn't have met me, or Cat, or your other friends, you wouldn't have a job you love...you wouldn't have Phil, you'd be a lawyer who was in a state of crisis and just sad all the time. Trust me, messaging Phil was the best thing that ever happened both for you and him. Phil and PJ are just going through a rough patch, friends do it all the time. Even Zoe and I have had our moments where we get cross with one another. " Said Louise, Dan sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Louise." Said Dan with a small smile. When it fell from her face. " There's something else, the woman who put the spell on me. She said she was going to make it even more difficult and I have no idea what that means.

" Well, whatever it means then we're just going to have to try harder then aren't we?" Said Louise, determination in her voice. Dan smiled and hugged Louise who hugged her back. After talking for a it more, Dan headed out to head back to the flat to meet up with Phil. He sighed, and put in his hearbuds when he felt someone yank him back by the hair.

He turned to see the girl from the mall. He cried out, as she punched him in the stomach repeatedly causing him fall to his knees and throw up. He looked up at her, as she yelled at him and proceeded to kick him several times. He wished he could fight back, but just because he was in the body of a girl didn't mean it was right. He shielded his face, when finally people pulled her away. Dan groaned and threw up more feeling an intense pain in his body.

"Why?" He whispered, looking up at her.

" Because you made Phil hate me." She answered, and Dan felt everything go black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, from here on out the story will get some more fairytale elements added in, and yeah, so let us begin**

* * *

Phil sat on the couch watching tv, before turning to the clock wondering where Dan was. It wasn't like her to be late, so what was keeping her he wondered? He looked up from the episode, when he heard the doorbell ring and automatically assumed it was Louise. The darker haired youtuber made his way down the stairs and opened it to see PJ and Chris standing there, although PJ didn't look very happy and honestly Phil wasn't too happy to see him either.

" What is he doing here?" Asked Phil to Chris.

" We're here, because PJ told me everything and now we're here to sit down and have a nice chat like reasonable adults. " Said Chris, PJ scoffed and looked at Chris.

" You're the one who decided that, besides Phil won't listen." Said PJ, Chris held up his hand in font of PJ and holding up his other hand before Phil could speak, and immediately Chris got between the other two. Phil scoffed and rolled his eyes, when his cellphone rang. He answered, and his blue eyes immediately widened as she told him everything. Dan had gotten attacked and was now in the hospital, in critical condition. He ran past Chris and PJ who immediately went after him.

" I'll explain on the way, right now we need a taxi." Said Phil as the other two demanded an explanation.

Dan groaned in pain, and woke up in a dimly lit room on a marble floor surrounded by several mirrors. He was a guy again, which only brought confusion as he went up to the mirror and placed his hands on the glass. He bit his lip as he saw Phil, Chris, and PJ being taken to the hospital where...where he was. He knitted his brow at the sight of the curly haired girl on the bed...if that was him, where was he?

" You're in my realm now." Said the woman, as immediately the images in the mirror vanished and he turned around to face her.

" You gave me seven days, it's only been three what gives?" Asked Dan, the woman smiled as her soulless black eyes stared back at him.

" I said when the sun sets on the seventh day, if he hadn't kissed you then the spell would break. I always give everyone three days to do the work themselves, and if in three days time they have not yet succeeded that's when I step in...for the remainder three days. On the seventh, is when the curse takes its toll, and their bodies grow weaker and weaker...feeling more and more numb as their souls wither away and die at sunset. The seventh day, is merely one last chance." She explained, when hands reached out pinned Dan to the mirror.

He grunted and groaned trying to get away from the icy cold hands, she smiled and gently traced her fingers along Dan's neck making him wince and recoil. He didn't like it when other people touched his neck, only Phil was allowed to touch him there. She smiled, and leaned in kissing it lightly making him feel uncomfortable and close his eyes.

" I do believe you'll be my absolute favorite." She replied, still caressing his neck, Dan gulped and looked up at her pleadingly with tears pricking his eyes.

" Please..please stop, I just want to go home." He replied, feeling like a scared little child. He wished he'd never set foot into that shop in the first place, he wished he'd just stood there and waited for Phil, he wished he'd never lit that stupid candle that messed everything up.

" Oh Dan, you're already home...we're in the confines of your mind...while outside, your body lies in slumber and will remain so for the next three days while you're trapped here...forced to relive your regrets, to see your fears and worries torment you..every self loathing thought, every ounce of hatred that you feel towards yourself will come to torment and haunt you until you can't take it. Your body however, the one out there will remain in peaceful slumber." She explained.

Dan turned and glared daggers at her, trying to ignore her has her hands moved to the back of his neck.

" You're a monster...how will this get Phil to like me?" He asked, making her chuckle.

"He will be brought here, in your mind and like the knights in shining armor of old he will have to come and save you...if he rescues you, you'll be free and the spell broken...he had three days to do so, before the last day comes and you die at sunset." She replied. Before chuckling and pressing herself up against him, which made him feel uncomfortable.

" Who are you?" He asked.

" You haven't figured it out? I've been called many names throughout the centuries, a few have even written me into their stories based on legends they heard of an Evil Witch living in the Black Forest." She replied, pulling away from him and making her way to the mirrors and showing several books. " Snow White's Evil Queen, and the evil faerie from Sleeping Beauty are just two of the many variations of myself that the world knows of...centuries I have given people what they want, given mortals the means to achieve their dreams, I have existed long before you were even a thought. " She replied, before smirking back at him and the room grew incredibly cold. " I am Lilith."

Dan's eyes widened, if there was anything he recalled from church when his parents forced him to go, it was that Lilith was bad news. She smiled, as her eyes turned black, when he stopped for a second and shook thinking for a few minutes...why would Lilith, one of the evillest demons out there, want to help anyone achieve their dreams? why would she want to help him and Phil fall in love...surely she would have much better things to do with her time, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

" No you're not, you're just saying that because you want to make yourself seem eviller that you actually are...you're a witch, but I'm pretty sure you're not Lilith. " He replied, his snark began to rear itself, her smiled faded and he knew he was right by how angry she looked. " So, why don't you tell me who you really are?" He asked, crying out as he felt pain in his stomach making her smirk.

" I will deal with you later, for now I have business with Phil." Said the Witch before disappearing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, long time no see and I'd just like to clarify that the woman is not Lilith, she just calls herself that to make herself seem menacing...but I'll leave it up to you, is she a faerie, a demon, a witch? that I'll leave for you to decide so for now...enjoy. **

* * *

Phil, PJ and Chris rushed to A and E, where Louise was talking to a doctor and trying to get the details, Phil ran past them and entered the hotel room. He immediately stopped, when he saw Dan on the bed with er eyes closed almost as if she were in a deep, peaceful sleep. He slowly made his way to the bed, the machine was beeping and he could hear the sounds of Dan breathing which soothed his nerves. At least he was breathing, came a small voice in his mind as his blue eyes looked down to his arms where he saw the bruises and scratches which contrasted against her pale complexion.

He sniffed, and sunk down in the seat, feeling the tears roll down his face as he looked on. He closed his eyes, recalling what had happened before.

_Dan was in the hospital bed, his arms were bandaged and it hurt Phil to see him on the bed looking so hurt, and he hoped to god he'd never have to see Dan like this again. He sniffed, and gently pushed some of Dan's dark hair back from his face and lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead...he was almost expecting Dan to wake up like in 'Sleeping Beauty' or 'Snow White' That wouldn't happen though...true love's kiss only existed in stories. He sniffed once more, and buried his face in his hands. letting the tears flow. Why hadn't he been there? his best friend had needed him and he'd let him down...he'd almost let his best friend die...he'd almost killed his best friend._

_"Phil?" Whimpered Dan softly._

_" Dan?" Said Phil, his voice shaky and soft as he looked and saw Dan opening his eyes. Immediately he enveloped Dan in a hug and cried into his shoulder as he hugged him tightly. _

_"I'm sorry Dan...this is all my fault, I should've been there to talk to you...I should-"_

_"No Phil, it's not your fault...you didn't do anything wrong." Said Dan softly as he went to wrap his arms around Phil but cried out in pain as the pain ripped through his arms. Phil immediately stopped, and gently took Dan's hands and guided them back to his side gently. Dan smiled gratefully, though he felt the strange pins and needles sensation in his arms._

_" Careful, you damaged a major artery luckily you'll be able to use your arms but the doctor says you should'n't move them, or else you could damage them even more." Said Phil, Dan nodded an leaned against Phil as the older youtuber hugged him. he sighed, and sniffed as Phil was hugging him._

_" I'm sorry you had to come home to that Phil...it's just that, lately everything's gotten really stressful and to top it off I failed an exam. I'm just a burden on you." Said Dan sadly, Phil gently lifted his chin so that Dan was looking into his eyes and it shocked Phil how...there was nothing behind Dan's brown eyes, they were like two tunnels leading to nothingness. It scared him just how empty, and dark they were. _

_" Dan listen...you're not a burden on anyone, least of all me. You're the most amazing person I've ever met...you're funny, you're handsome, you know just what to do to make me smile, and sure you're kind of violent when we play Sonic but other than that you're a fun person to play games with. I love how you care about people, and how you always think of others before yourself, I love your laugh and your smile, I love how you sing in the shower and the way you say literally, I love how you think microwave is an onomatopoeia , I love how you're so sarcastic and witty...you're my best friend in the whole world..there's no one else in the world like you, you're special and important and...and I don't ever want to lose you. If you ever and I mean ever feel like this again, then please come and talk to me. I'd be more than happy to listen to you and what you have to say...I just want you to be happy." Said Phil, as the tears were streaming down his face. He stopped when he heard Dan sniff._

_" Thank you." aid Dan, in a small voice Phil pulled away and saw that Dan was crying...but there was something else..he saw light in Dan's eyes. _

Phil sniffed, and gently took Dan's hand in his. His thumb gently rubbing the back of Dan's hand, when a cold chill descended on the room. Louise, PJ, and Chris came in and immediately the door slammed shut. There in the corner, was the witch...immediately Phil shot up and was held back by PJ, and Chris as she strode over to Dan.

" Not to worry, Dan still lives...not for long though." She replied looking over at Phil. " Pity you weren't able to protect him like you said you would."

" Don't listen to her Phil." Said Louise, earning her a glare from the dark haired woman.

" Quiet." She snapped, before looking at Phil.

" Don't talk to her that way, now get away from Dan...just leave him alone what has he ever done to you?" Asked Phil.

"He didn't tell you did he Phil?" She asked, Phil looked at her curiously, making her laugh as she continued. " Oh, this is hilarious...he told everyone else except you. Ever since the beginning Dan has fawned over you, even loved you...you were always too blind to see it though. He told everyone else, but he was always too afraid to tell you. He made this deal, because he thought that this would make you love him. Now, he will pay the price..and die."


	16. Chapter 16

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so we are nearing the climax so I hope you're all excited XD and here is where Phil goes into Dan's mind what things will we find there?**

* * *

Phil stood there in shock, his jaw dropped and his gaze immediately landed on Dan laying there on the hospital bed. This had happened, because of him...once again Dan had gotten hurt, and there was a large chance that this time he wouldn't wake up. His eyes stung as the tears welled up in his eyes, he shook his head and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. If Dan died...he'd never forgive himself for that.

" No, Dan does't deserve this...he deserves to live and be happy...so take me in his place." Said Phil, immediately the others clamored and protested but he just ignored them. The witch tilted her head to the side and smirked, as their gazes met.

"You would risk your life for his?" She asked, Phil nodded in determination.

"Fine, Dan is currently stuck in an eternal slumber, forced to relive every regret, every horrible feeling and thought he has ever had. You Phil, are to go to his mind by using this." She replied, pulling out a small vial with purple liquid inside of it. "Your body will be asleep, but you'll be in Dan's mind and you will hae three days to find him and save him. If you don't...then I will take you instead of Dan just as you asked."

" Phil don't, look Dan's right there you can just give him true love's kiss and-"

"Did I not say to keep quiet? That won't work anymore...either you do this Phil, or Dan will die...your choice." She replied, and without hesitation Phil took the vial. He looked up at her curiously, wondering if this was poison or something...he hoped not. Almost as if reading his mind, she reached over and lightly stroked his cheek, making him cringe at her touch.

"Not to worry Phil, why would I want to poison you? just take a sip and the magic will do the rest."

"And why should we believe anything you say?" Asked PJ, glaring at her, she chuckled and looked at the curly haired man with those dark eyes of hers that made PJ feel really uncomfortable. He narrowed his eyes and met her gaze, she inspired fear in him...but honestly he tried not to show it, this made her look at him in confusion for a split second before shaking her head.

" Because I'm the one that stand between you and Dan." She replied, before disappearing, Phil sighed and looked down at the vial in his hand. He bit his lip, and thought of Dan...Dan, who loved him and who was his best friend in the whole world, and whom he loved more than anything. The friend he'd almost lost once and who he was close to losing again. He turned and rushed out of the room, ignoring Chris and Louise calling for him as he headed out to grab a taxi. Better he do it at the flat, then at the hospital he thought. He sighed, and just stared at it...he hoped it would work...that he'd be able to save Dan. Once there, he hurried up the steps and ran to his room, his phone buzzing due to Chris and Louise calling and texting him not to do it.

He had to though, for Dan. He closed his eyes and took a sip of the bottle, before setting it down on the bedside table and letting out a sigh. He felt this strange sensation, almost like these cool waves were rushing over him as he layed there before his body felt as light as a feather. It was like he was flying, he opened his eyes and cam crashing down on a hard floor...his eyes widened when he was in a hospital room again, but instead of Dan he saw Dan's mum on the bed holding a baby and coddling over him. His dad next to her, and marveling over the newborn.

Phil looked at the calender and saw that it was July 12, 1991.

"What're we going to call him?"

"Daniel...I've always wanted a boy named Daniel. " Said his mother, and Phil smiled softly as he neared closer since they hadn't noticed or seen him. He smiled at newborn baby Dan, who was cooing, and looking around the room.

" Aw, that's so cute!" Exclaimed PJ, making Phil immediately turn around. PJ was at the doorway where he'd been and immediately Phil went over to him. He grabbed PJ roughly and took him outside the door where they began floating in this inky black void.

" What're you doing here?" Asked Phil.

"I came here to help you, look I know that we're fighting and angry at each other right now..but let's set that aside we have to find Dan." Said PJ, and Phil immediately looked down, realizing that PJ was right. They didn't have time to fight...they had to find and save Dan.

" I kind of followed you, and drank what was left of the potion." He replied, Phil's jaw dropped as he looked on at PJ.

"What if you can't get back? What if-"

"Let's just concentrate on finding Dan alright?" Said PJ, not really wanting to think that. Phil sighed and nodded when they saw another door, immediately they swam towards the door through the air before opening it and going inside.

Dan sighed, and looked at his friends through the mirrors. He hoped they'd be ok and that they'd all make it out of here...he didn't want anyone to die, not for his sake. He looked down, before someone grabbed him by the throat and made him look up. He gasped, a he saw himself standing there...but his eyes were two empty tunnels...there was no light and no warmth in them...just darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this chapter is going to be the bad dan and next chapter we're going to go memory hopping with PHil and PJ, so yeah, get excited because we are nearing the epic climax XD**

* * *

"Oh Dan, if only there were someone out there who truly loved you." Said the doppelganger standing before him. Dan shook his head and narrowed his eyes, and glared at him whilst the other chuckled and slapped him across the face. Dan didn't say anything, he tried to brace himself for whatever the thing was going to say..he had to be strong...had to drown him out, or not pay attention to him. The thing slapped him once more leaving angry red hand prints on his cheeks.

" Oh, so we're playing the silent game are we Dan? You've always been good at that ever since you were a kid. Mummy and daddy never paid any attention to you did they Dan? No, they gave all the attention to your little brother." Said the thing, showing visions of himself being alone while his parents coddled and fawned over his little brother, the twenty three year old looked at the little boy standing there. Feeling left out, like he wasn't needed anymore.

_"Mum, dad...do you still love me?" Asked the little boy, looking up at his parents._

_"What? Oh darling of course we do, now quiet or you'll wake Adrian." Said his mother, before waving him off with a small chuckle. _To a parent. it was probably just a reassurance and thinking the other child was just being dramatic...but to him..that had hurt. He watched as slowly the years dragged on and how his parents payed more attention to his little brother and how angry and bitter he'd felt about that.

"Don't you remember how much you hated that? So you found ways to get him back and make him pay." Said the thing, and Dan saw visions of when he was at home and he winced at how mean he was to his little brother, this was beyond the teasing older brothers did. He made his little brother cry, and locked him in closets and dark bathrooms he was a jerk to put it mildly.

"Of course once you got famous, thats when it changed didn't it?" Said the mirror image. The scenery changed and he was at his grandparents' house with his parents and little brother,_ his grandma was congratulating him on once again being selected to host something for the BBC._

_" Y'know, I passed mt GCSEs grandma? top marks and everything!" Exclaimed His brother, when his grandma just said. _

_"That's nice dear." _

Dan's eyes widened, he turned to his younger self and looked disgusted at the little half smirk he gave and was trying to help. Sure at the time it had made him feel good, but looking back he'd acted like such an ass. _His brother immediately went over and punched Dan in the stomach making him lurch over and lose his breath. _

_" I hate you! you've always been nothing but a jerk to me ever since we were kids, and now you think you're some hot shot just because you're some big radio show host? The only reason anyone likes you is because of your stupid hair and...and actually, I don't know why anyone likes you at all because you're nothing but a spoiled, entitled, awkward, arse who looks down on everyone!" Exclaimed his little brother, " The only reason anyone watches your stupid videos is because they want to laugh at you, and make fun of you! You think anyone cares about your stupid existential crisises or the stuff you do with Phil? " _

_" At least I don't throw a tantrum like a little baby!" Exclaimed Dan, trying to save face. _Dan shook his head, and felt his jaw go slack as the scene unfolded.

_" Oh I throw a tantrum? You're the one who yells at your annoying fans, Day in and day out I have to hear about you from them on the internet and I get it at home too! 'Oh it's nice that you passed a test, but Dan just won an award! Oh, made the football team? well guess what Dan's going to the fucking red carpet! My wlife would be so much better if I didn't have you for a brother!"_

"Stop it!" Exclaimed Dan, when the scene immediately fade away leaving him in the hall of mirrors again. He sunk to his knees, and sniffed feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

"Jeez Dan, I knew you could be a jerk but wow, you must have been one lousy brother to have gotten that big of a reaction. Not that I can blame him, see your brother is just one of the people's lives you've ruined Dan. Do you know how much it hurts to be compared to you? to be booted off of the one place every other teenager can go because your brother is so famous? " Dan looked in the mirror, and shook his head sadly. He wished he could take it back...he wished he could take all of it back but...it was too little too late.

" As if that wasn't enough, you also had to go and ruin Phil's life too."

Dan shook his head, when the scene changed to some big Youtuber event, _Dan sat there awkwardly, as Phil had left him to get drinks and he didn't really know anyone here...well he knew them, but he didn't know them personally. He looked at the people, some were shooting him dirty looks, as if wondering who he was and what he was doing here. He felt uncomfortable with their judging stares, he looked up and saw PJ, and gave a small wave. Pj though was either ignoring him or hadn't heard him because he didn't answer back and was talking to Chris._

_He got up and went to the bathroom...honestly, coming here was a horrible idea...he didn't know why he'd come in the first place. The younger youtuber looked up as Charlie walked in grumbling under his breath, when he noticed him. _

_" Oh, hey Charlie." Said Dan cheerfully. _

_" Dan" Said Charlie, with venom in his voice as he shoved past him and went to the sink where he began cleaning his face. Dan opened his mouth to speak when Charlie glared at him. _

_" Don't you fucking dare talk to me right now, you little son of a bitch! Ok, I just got done fighting with my boyfriend because of You! Because you don't know how to leave well enough alone and just mind your own fucking business!" Exclaimed Charlie' Dan's eyes widened..he and Phil had a fight? Over him? He shook his head, when he immediately ducked from Charlie's fist and heard something crack as Charlie's fist connected with the wall._

_" Oh my, Charlie look I don't know what's going on but you need to calm down, we can talk it out ok? we-" Dan was interrupted by Charlie tackling him to the floor where he pinned Dan down and proceeded to punch him, Dan tried to block his punches and shield his head from the blows. _

_"You ruined my relationship! You ruined my life! I hate you! I hope that one day you get what's coming to you." Said Charlie, as the tears streamed down his face and the punches got weaker and he started crying. _Dan looked on guiltily, and crossed over to where Charlie was.

" I'm sorry Charlie..I never meant for that to happen...You're right, Phil deserves so much better than me...he deserves someone like you. Someone whose confident, someone who isn't afraid, who isn't constantly doubting himself, someone who wouldn't make a deal with a fucking witch and end up putting Phil in danger. I never wanted you or anyone to get hurt...I wanted to be friends." Said Dan softly, before standing up and turning to the image of his brother standing there.

" And you...I owe you a huge apology, for hurting you...luckily for you, you won't have to put up with me soon. I know I was horrid...I know its not fair that when one gets the attention the other is left to fend for themselves. I wish...I wish things could've been better. I wish I didn't ruin your lives." Said Dan softly, as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He sniffed, and swallowed the lump in his throat, as everything came crumbling down. He saw the messages, the hate and the flames, everything coming at him all at once...everyone he'd hurt by existing, by coming into their life.

The memories swirling all around him, showing him... everything. He wanted it to end but he couldn't..he just couldn't. He watched as his chest ached and it felt like it was going to cave in on him. The tears falling down his face, all the while the other him grew darker and darker until he was nothing but a shadow. The shadow curled itself around Dan and whispered in his ear.

" Oh Dan, I know it hurts to see the failure that you are, to see how much everyone hates you and the people whose lives were ruined. Face it, everyone would be better off if you were gone, no one would care, hell everyone's lives would probably improve if you weren't there. That way no one would have to wait for a video, your brother would be out of your shadow, PJ and Phil would go back to being friends. Dan looked at his reflection in the shards of the mirrors that had crumbled and shattered earlier.

His eyes were becoming dark tunnels...no he had to have faith, he couldn't give up so quickly. Said a tiny voice that sounded like Phil. e bit his lip, and imaged Phil telling him not to give up. He hoped Phil would get here soon...he didn't know how m longer he could keep hoping...not with the shadow looming over him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next chapter and here we're going to go memory hopping with Phil and PJ which will be cut into two chapters this one and the next. we'll be experiencing memories both good and bad, unfortunately we're going to be experiencing bad ones right now, and pay attention to what the babysitter says..where have we heard that before?...so I hope you like it and lets go XD**

* * *

Phil and PJ entered the door, and they saw a five year old Dan running after another group of boys, who looked slightly bigger than he was. Phil winced, as Dan fell and skinned his knee on the concrete, the boys stopped and looked back at Dan who was trying hard not to cry. Though both Phil and PJ could tell he really wanted to, but Dan was trying to remain strong, his cheeks were flushing red and his eyes were watering up.

"_Oi, Aaron you didn't tell us Howell was such a crybaby." Said one of the boys, to another boy who looked very embarrased and immediately looked down at his feet in embarrasment. He went over to Dan, and whispered to him._

_"What're you doing? are you trying to mak me look stupid? get up, its just a cut." Said Aaron, _Phil clenched his hands tightly into fists, how dare he treat Dan that way? Didn't he see that his friend was in pain, and had to go to the nurse? wasn't he more important than those other boys he was apparantly trying to impress? He looked to Dan who stood up and nodded.

_"Yeah, sorry I tripped..you know how clumsy I am, it won't happen again." Said Dan, looking down at the ground guiltily. _

_"It better not, these are the coolest guys in the year, and I don't want you messing things up got it?" Said Aaron, Dan nodded and winced as he ignored the stinging pain in his knee. He nodded once again and followed after Aaron and the other boys, _though Phil could tell the cut still hurt pretty badly. He looked down at the ground, and felt so bad recalling how Dan said he'd never had friends before him. He hoped that it was a lie, that this was just one bad year out of several others.

PJ looked down at the ground, he knew this was hurting Phil as much as it was hurting him. He knew though that...they had to be strong, that there would be worse to come. They both looked up at a door, and went through it knowing that the door was a gateway of sorts to each memory. They found they were in Dan's room, although it appeared they'd skipped a few years as Dan was now ten years old, on his bed and reading.

_Dan gasped, as something crashed downstairs and the sounds of a girl yelling followed by a slap and a cry made him dash out the door and down the stairs. He saw his little brother on the floor, holding his cheek while the babysitter stood there, a broken vase between them. _Phil's eyes went wide..he didn't know what was about to happen as Dan had never told him about anything like this. He and PJ looked back,_ as Bangi the dog was barking at her and growling. _

_" Shut up!" Exclaimed the babysitter when Dan stood in front of his brother._

_" Leave him alone, you're a bad lady and I'm telling my mum and dad on you!" Exclaimed Dan, when she smacked him across the face enough to stumble and hit the wall. He looked up, as she removed her belt and immediately tried to shield himself. _Phil clenched his hands tightly into fists and glared at the girl.

"You're a monster...a horrible monster!" He exclaimed, as he rushed over and tried to push her off...only to remember that this was a memory. He felt his eyes whelling up and his face grow hot. His best friend was being hurt, and he couldn't do anything about it. He looked back at PJ who was glaring at her and he could tell that PJ wanted nothing more than to step in as much as Phil did.

_Finally it stopped, and Dan was on the floor crying and sniffling, he was holding one of his arms and Phil winced at the bruise. The tiny ten year old, immediately tried to back away from her when she tenderly removed some of his hair from his face._

_" Now, you're not going to tell anyone and this could be our little secret right? After all, if you tell someone then your mum and dad will worry, and if they worry, then you'll be bad. Because if you make them worry, they'll be worrying about you instead of worrying about themselves. All you'll be doing is being selfish and a burden...do you understand?" She asked, Dan the scene faded to back in the room sometime later. _

_Dan was on the bed, sniffing and clutching his bear tightly._

_" Dan?" Said his little brother going in and sitting on the bed._

_" I told mummy and daddy about the lady...she's not coming back anymore, mummy said so." Said his little brother, Dan sniffed and looked at his brother oddly._

_"Why'd you tell them?" Asked Dan curiously._

_"Because she was being mean to you." Said his brother simply, and Dan immediately hugged his little brother._

_"_I'm glad it stopped before it even began...I...I never thought that ..."Phil bit his lip and looked down at the ground, he wondered if this was one of those rare memories Dan had repressed or if he just didn't ever want to bring up, but it made him have a lot of sympathy for Dan...but that girl, what she'd said...why did it sound so familiar?

"C'mon," Said PJ, as they saw the door slowly open...although honestly, Phil was frightrned. He didn't want to see if it involved more of Dan getting hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next chapter and more memory hopping goodness, and I know that it seems like filler right now but it is important I promise, so get excited because this chapter is going to be pretty emotional.**

* * *

Phil and PJ looked around, they were once again in Dan's room only Dan was now a few years older and with a girl at a street corner. _The girl's arms were around him, but Dan seemed a bit unsure about this as the girl kissed him and smiled up at him. He smiled back at her, when he noticed a guy walk past, before diverting his eyes back down at her. The girl knitted her brow and looked at him curiously._

_"You alright there Dan?" __She asked curiously._

_"Yeah...listen, Ava I...I think we should talk." Said Dan, the girl looked at him in confusion for a second before stopping and nodding, immediately she let go of him. _

_" I knew it...this is because of him isn't it, that guy you were talking about...the one you saw online." She replied incredulously, _Phil immediately looked down awkwardly, he had a feeling that this had something to do with him. PJ pursed his lips together, the thing was he tried hard not to chuckle at the irony, as the couple went back and forth with Dan trying to calm her down and the girl yelling at him. They winced, as she slapped him across the face and walked off crying. _Dan sighed, and began to walk down the street. _

_"Good going Dan, I knew you'd mess that up eventually." Said a guy, as he appeared in Dan's path. Dan rolled his eyes and glared at him, _PJ and Phil shared a look as the guy made his way over to Dan and stood in front of him, a smirk on his face. Phil narrowed his eyes, as did PJ neither liked him and...he seemed kind of familiar.

_"What do you want Evan?" Asked Dan, glaring back at him._

_" Hey, c'mon Dan you and I've known each other since we were kids, the least you could do is be nice to me." Said Evan, " So is it true then, what Aaron told me, that you've got some secret internet boyfriend?" He taunted, Dan looked down and shrugged in response. The guy laughed, and shoved Dan who nearly lost his balance._

_"Like anyone would actually like you, you couldn't even manage to keep a girlfriend you really think you can keep a boyfriend? " Said Evan before scoffing. " Please, look at you you're some skinny little, emo nobody who no one likes and who everyone would be better off without. Why don't you just go die in a hole." _

With that, PJ and Phil lunged, their fists going through him and nearly stumbling into a door when they remembered that he was just a memory and neither could really touch him. Even if they wanted to, they looked at him and glared, when they went through the door and they were in Dan's room, Phil went forward and saw that Dan was in front of a computer and watching one of his videos._ Dan sighed and sniffed, as he looked on at Phil. _

_"He's right...why would someone like you, ever look at someone like me? I mean, you're Amazingphil, you're...you really are amazing." Said Dan softly. " Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if we...if we were friends...but that will never happen."_

_"_Yes it will Dan!" Exclaimed Phil, "You and I, we're going to meet...in August, you'll message me and we'll start talking to me. We're going to have a lot of things in common...like games and music, tv shows, everything...we'll stay up until two sometimes even four in the morning on Skype talking about anything and everything. Then on October...you and I will meet in Manchester for the very first time, and we will be inseparable. We'll film a video called Philisnotonfire and everyone will love you...you'll even start making videos too. you'll have close to 4 million subscribers eventually. You'll show up in my videos...I'll show up in yours...we'll meet so many fantastic friends, we'll host a radio show together. We'll get shipped together, we'll interview so many bands and so many more people, we're going to be part of a group called the Fantastic Foursome...we'll live in a flat together, filled with several plushies and nerdy items. Through everything though, we will be the best of friends and companions.

PJ looked on at Phil, before going over to Dan. Deep down inside, he felt his heart breaking when he heard Phil pretty much proclaim his love and friendship to Dan. Because he knew that, whatever he felt for Dan...it would never compare to what Phil felt, besides. The two knuckleheads belonged together, everyone could see that...he wanted his best friends to be happy together.

" He's right Dan, the two of you...you're going to be thick as thieves. You're going to be the best of friends and go on adventures together, and everyone will love you. It won't feel that way at first, with the rest of us...hell, looking back the way we treated you was down right mean and we're so sorry for that...I'm sorry for that. I'd forgotten what it was like to be in your shoes, I was a fan of Phil's too before being a Youtuber...I became a youtuber because Phil inspired me, just like you. Don't worry though, we learn our lesson and we get to know you...we see the likable, sarcastic, opinionated, dork that Phil fell in love with and we fall in love with him too. He...you become the best friend anyone could ever ask for...you and Phil, you deserve each other more than anything." Said PJ, before looking at Phil who sniffed and felt the tears run down his cheek.

He stopped when he noticed that PJ was disappearing.

"PJ!" He exclaimed, when PJ smiled back at him.

"It's fine, this is your adventure...not mine, I have faith that you'll save Dan and bring him back. You've always been good at that Phil, I know you can do it." Said PJ, before waking up and seeing Chris there looking at him worriedly.

"You ok?" Asked Chris curiously. PJ smiled and hugged Chris tightly, the other Youtuber sat there puzzled for a second before slowly hugging him back. Phil sniffed, and looked back at Dan and noticed a razor blade nearby and he knew what that meant. He winced and ran through the doorway. He wished PJ was here still, at least with him he could deal with the more painful memories. The youtuber looked around and saw that he was in a train station and saw _Dan awkwardly making his way over to his younger self. _

_"Uh, h-hi...Phil." Said Dan nervously, when Phil smiled and glomped him tightly catching Dan by surprise as he nearly fell over due to the glomp's intensity. He smiled softly and chuckled as Phil began to poke him excitedly. _

_" So, Dan what shall we do first?" _


	20. Chapter 20

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next chapter and this chapter's kind of going to go back and forth when it comes to the happy and bad memories and le gasp Phil and Dan have finally found each other XD I hope you like it XD**

* * *

Phil smiled, as he followed after them reliving the day he and Dan had spent together in Manchester. From the coffee shop, to the Eye of Manchester, to the trip to the shopping centre and finally...to Phil's house. Another door opened, and he was reluctant to go through it not really wanting to leave this happy memory...but he had to find Dan. He went through and saw that he was in his old room, and he and Dan were filming the very first Philisnotonfire.

_"This is the most fun I've ever-woah!" Exclaimed Dan, as Phil tackled him to the ground in a tight hug. He chuckled and immediately began to tickle Phil who laughed, and tried to push Dan away. Dan scooted over closely, and as Phil tried to stand up Dan grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug as well. _

_"Thanks for bringing me over...this really was the funnest night of my life...ever." Said Dan with a small smile, honestly he'd never had this much fun in...well...ever. Phil smiled and hugged him back, burying his face in his shirt. _

_"You're the best friend I've ever had." Said Phil, immediately Dan pulled away and sat up. _

_"Wait what? but what about PJ, or Charlie..or..or any of your other friends?" Asked Dan hesitantly, Phil gently placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. _

_" They are my friends but...none of them were my best friend...not since..."Phil stopped and tuned away, pulling his hand away, and looked down sadly, and immediately Dan felt incredibly guilty about it. He placed a hand over Phil's and squeezed it as he saw the sadness in Phil's blue eyes, he tilted his head to the side._

_"Since what?" Asked Dan softly._

_" I never thought I'd have another best friend...not after the accident that took him away."Said Phil solemnly still looking_ sighed, and closed his eyes tightly, remembering that day...remembering hearing the news that his best friend had been killed in a car crash. Dan hadn't known it but, at the time he'd been fairly depressed due to the grief of his friend...and then he found Dan. _ But, here you are" He replied, turning to Dan who immediately hugged Phil. "...I saw your replies and I...we had a lot in common...and...it was like there was this void in my heart being filled...I know that sounds weird and dramatic but its true." _

_Dan nodded as Phil hugged him and he felt the cloth on his shoulder getting wet. He pulled away slightly and realized that Phil was crying, his tears rolling down his cheeks. Dan immediately wiped them away, smudging some of the catwhiskers off. _

_"I'm so sorry Phil, it's not fair what happened to you and..I want you to know It's not weird at all, I mean I never had a best friend for the first eighteen years of my life and now...now here we are. You're the most wonderful and amazing best friend I could've ever asked for." Said Dan, as they hugged once more, Phil sighed and gave a small sniff._

Phil sniffed and opened his eyes feeling them begin to sting, he sighed and remembered that day...he hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. Seeing his younger self there and Dan, he was filled with even more determination...his first best friend had been taken from him, had been robbed of his life and he was not going to let that happen again. He smiled softly, as the tense air became slightly more lighthearted, as_ Dan lightly poked Phil's sides and immediately began to make him laugh he stopped and smiled at Dan who smiled back at him. _

Phil smiled and went through another door...he looked around and saw that _he was in a bathroom and Dan was on the ground trying to shield himself from Charlie's attack._ His eyes widened when he realized...this was when he'd broken up with Charlie and immediately his jaw dropped _when Charlie circled his hands around Dan's throat. When PJ came barging in. _

_"What is going on here!?" Exclaimed PJ, Charlie looked up at him enraged while Dan coughed and tried to catch his breath, trying to pull Charlie's hands off of him. His face began to turn purple, when PJ immediately pushed Charlie off of him and was at Dan's side as he tried to regain his breath. Dan immediately clung to Chris, as Chris came in and helped him up._

_"What the hell were you doing Charlie?" Asked PJ, as Dan ran out the door. _Phil ran after him, past everyone at the party as he ran outside the house. He stopped, as did Dan when he noticed his younger self on the street. _Dan pulled up his collar, grateful it was nighttime so no one else could see as he went over to Phil and sat down. _

_"You ok?" Asked Dan softly. _

_"I broke up with Charlie and...I feel horrible..I mean, I hurt his feelings and he's probably so hurt and angry and...and..." Said Phil, with a small sniff. Dan shook his head and hugged him, rubbing circles in his back. " I still care about him..he's still my friend...why does it hurt?"_

_"I don't know, I wish I could tell you but I can't. What I do know is that it's going to get better...might not feel like it right now, but it will...I'll be here for you as long as you need me to." Said Dan, Phil sniffed and nodded as he hugged Dan tightly. The pair stood up, and Dan still hugged him as they made their way down the street. _

_" Dan!" _

_The pair turned to see PJ, rush out and Dan's eyes widened. _

_"Phil can you go get us a taxi? I'll be right there." Said Dan, _Phil narrowed his eyes. He'd been confused and all he wanted to do was get home and forget the stupid party, Dan had come back fairly annoyed as well so he wondered just what he and PJ had been talking about.

_"Are you ok? Do you need to go to a hospital or-"_

_"I'm fine PJ, I just...I'm fine, Phil had broken up with Charlie and...I'm going to go take Phil home now, he's pretty upset." Said Dan, PJ knitted his brow and looked on at Dan. _

_"He's upset? you were nearly strangled to death and he's the one I should feel bad for? He's the reason Charlie almost killed you!" Exclaimed PJ, when Dan pushed PJ backwards and glared at him._

_"Sut up, ok Phil...Phil had nothing to do with that, he's our friend and we're supposed to be there for him right now. I don't matter right now ok? It's Phil you should be worried about not me, I'll be fine." Said Dan, _Phil's jaw dropped when he replied what the babysitter said about worrying and honestly it worried him even more that Dan had kept that mindset.

_PJ stood up and put his hands on Dan's shoulders, making the other youtuber tense up._

_" So it's perfectly ok for someone to do what Charlie did? if I were to do that right now you're saying you'd be more concerned over someone else instead of yourself, and trying to fight for you life?" Asked PJ, appalled, he stopped when Dan pushed away from him and glared at him. _

_" No. I can't handle people touching my neck normally, how do you think I felt when someone had their hands wrapped around it trying to kill me? I was praying for someone to walk in, for Charlie to stop I...I thought I was going to die. But that doesn't matter ok? Phil needs help, and I'm going to help him. It's not fair for you to blame him like that, just like the way you and the others treat me isn't fair. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help Phil." Said Dan before walking away._

Phil sniffed and fell to his knees crying, as the guilt washed over him...when everything slowly faded to black and he found himself in a room of mirrors where Dan was on the ground. He immediately ran to Dan who was laying there, his eyes were black and empty...almost like tunnels. There was no light or warmth in there anymore.

"Guess he couldn't handle it could he?"

"Dan?" Said Phil curiously, before looking up and seeing the thing that was a replica of Dan..but it wasn't him. Dan never looked menacing. This thing...this thing did. He stood up infront of his Dan and glared at the other one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, I finished reading this book 'A Kiss in Time' by Alex Flynn and it gave me a major idea for what to do next, as I was stuck in a rut. But yeah, I wholeheartiddly recommend the book as it has now become one of my absolute favorites, but yeah on with the chapter. **

* * *

"Not so fast Phil." Said the woman, and immediately the other Dan smirked as he and Dan faded away from view. Phil ran towards them them..only to blocked by some sort of wall. He walked back, and ran into the wall several times trying to bust it down...to no use. He groaned, and punched it several times, his eyes widened at hearing Dan screaming in pain. His heart broke as he fell to his knees, trying desperately to find some way through to save Dan..he heard Dan crying out for him to help him.

"It hurts doesn't it...to know that you're so close and yet so far." She replied, Phil sniffed and pressed his forehead against the wall, crying.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, looking back at her. "What did we do to you?"

"Oh you did nothing Phil, it was Dan...he made a wish, and I granted it..I told him if he didn't use my gift wisely there would be consequences. Now he needs to face them, the memories you saw before were a select few memories..ones I handpicked from Dan's memory to test you. It takes strength to see the one you love suffer and not break down like you're doing now. I wanted to see how you'd handle it, in short..I did it to see you squirm, unfortunately you didn't." She replied, Phil stood up and glared at her.

"What were you expecting me to do...do you know how horrible it was to see Dan get hurt over and over like that? to see him be abandoned, abused and...I hated every moment of it. But it didn't make me want to back down...it made me want to fight harder to protect him, from horrible monsters like you. May I ask though...if you wanted me to see him suffer so much, why did you show our first meeting?" He asked curiously, and immediately the woman knitted her brow and tilted her head to the side.

"That was not me, I suppose it was Dan trying to give you a small boost." She replied, Phil sighed and closed his eyes recalling the last memory he'd seen.

"Nevertheless, it is midnight in your world...we are upon the second day, which means that now it is time for another test." Said the woman, Phil bit his lip before nodding. "Think of this as...the boyfriend tag you and those silly youtubers do, the one where you answer questions about the one you love. I will ask you a few questions about Dan...the more you answer correctly. The more the wall will break, just as you broke through his walls once before. After all, true love always knows something."

"I'm ready, hit me with your best shot." Said Phil, she smirked back at him, her dark eyes meeting his blue ones.

" Question one, what was the very first thing you talked about on Skype?" She asked, Phil bit his lip and tried to think back to that day. He wished he wouldn't forget things so easily, he knew it had to do with an embarrassing childhood story..but which one?..then he stopped and remembered that the first day when Dan had been transformed into a girl..that had been one of the first things he told him. Suddenly everything came flooding back in.

"He was nervous and shy at first...we'd been talking, texting and tweeting each other but we'd never even met face to face. My friends were warning me, and telling me to be careful, that he was probably a creeper but I didn't care. I remember, Dan was so awkward, and he kept apologizing almost like he was afraid if he said the wrong thing I'd get mad. I didn't though, I wanted to make him feel better...so I told him the story of when I'd tripped and fell into the mud to make him feel better." He replied, smiling softly as he said it and the memory replayed in the mirrors. He could hear the wall behind him cracking.

Dan looked up and saw the wall separating him and Phil, he sniffed and felt the tears roll down his face. He stood up, when the other Dan pushed him down again and slammed his foot down on Dan's back causing him to cry out. He sniffed, and looked up at his other self glaring down at him.

" Get off of me." He demanded. The other Dan laughed, and pressed his foot down harder.

"You really think I'm going to listen to you? Oh Dan, no one takes you seriously..not even me, and especially not Phil or anyone else for that matter. You're nothing but a joke and a liar, the only reason anyone even watches you is to laugh at your pathetic little life. Do you really think anyone cares about you, there's millions of other better Youtubers for them to watch. Talented and better looking than you, who actually post because their not lazy as hell. The only reason Phil even pays you the light of day is because he felt sorry for you, he hates you...you're a weak, lazy, spoiled little boy who should've died years ago" He replied, Dan shook his head and got up. He'd heard these words inside him so many times whenever he had an existential crisis...and honestly after everything he'd been through

He was tired of hearing them.

"Phil loves me, he said so...after he broke up with Charlie...I went back and..we were in our flat, e told me I was his best friend in the whole world and that he loved me." Said Dan, when he imaged Phil. The other Dan looked around as images of Phil filled the mirror, some memories were personal and other were from videos.

" You're wrong about Phil...and you're wrong about me." Said Dan, glaring up at him. "I may be lazy and a huge procrastinator, I have a lot of flaws, I can be a jerk and yeah I'll be the first to admit that I suck and maybe its true, that they're all laughing at me...but I know Phil isn't. Phil loves me, and that's more than enough to keep me going...and I'm so tired of you constantly coming in and telling me how much I suck, telling me that I need to die...because I listened to you once before and hurt Phil in the process. That isn't going to happen again...so go away."

The other Dan slowly faded away, and Dan sighed feeling the energy being drained as he looked at the wall slowly crumbling.


	22. Chapter 22

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, here we are, we're at the climax and the second to last chapter I hope you enjoy it, and look I'm actually going to finish a story yay! ok, enjoy XD**

* * *

Phil answered question after question, the wall crumbling down in pieces behind him as each question grew slowly harder and harder. Still, he answered with unwavering certainty and each time he was right...and each time, the wall crumbled. The look on her face, never changed and that scared him just a bit as he wondered just what she was plotting. Finally, there was only one question left, and he was ready for whatever it was.

" Final Question...what do you love most about Dan?" She asked, Phil stood there before looking down at the ground his blue eyes looked at the mirror behind the woman and he saw Dan's reflection looking back at him. All of their memories playing in his mind on repeat, as he flashed a small smile.

"Honestly..it's kind of hard to pick one, there are so many things I love about him. I love that we can tell each other anything, that we'll never judge each other because we know how the other works. How we can talk about anything, from the most serious of topics to the silliest of stuff. I love his smile, and how he lights up the room each time he does smile, but he only lets it show when he's really happy. I love how he's so loyal and loving to those he cares about , he'll defend you with everything he has, and isn't afraid to be blunt about it. I love his sarcastic sense of humor and the funny little things he does like thinking Microwave is an onomatopoeia, I love the way he says literally, I love how...how strong, and kind he is...I love him. "Said Phil, Dan sniffed and smiled as the last of th wall came crashing down.

Dan went over and took Phil's hand in his, before wrapping his arms around him in a vice grip. Phil turned and hugged him back, gripping his shirt tightly, grateful that Dan was here and now they were ok.

"Did you mean that?" Asked Dan softly.

" Of course I did bear, you mean more to me than anything else...I love you, I'm sorry it took you nearly dying for me to see it." Said Phil apologetically. Dan smiled and shook his head as he hugged Phil they had a lot to talk about when they got home, he knitted his brow when he noticed the woman in the mirror smiling and he pushed Phil out of the way as a dragon's tail slammed down almost hitting them. They looked back, as the woman smirked.

"One last test, every hero has to face the dragon before they can wake up their true love." She replied, as green flames shot upwards and she began to take the form of a dragon.

"Dan, now would be a really good time to wake up!" Exclaimed Phil.

"I'm trying!" He replied, as he shut his eyes and tried to wake up. Literally trying to will himself awake, he cried out and jumped out of the way as the fire nearly burned him to a crisp. He gasped, and tried to back away as the large dragon bared down on him, with its black scaly face and soulless black eyes baring down on him. The Youtuber looked around, but there was nothing..no weapons, no sword, nothing. He closed his eyes regretting ever going to that stupid shop in the first place as the tears welled up in his eyes. Phil immediately looked around, the dragon baring down on Dan. When he saw the mirrors.

He ran and smashed one of the mirrors, sending glass everywhere and immediately he grabbed a large piece and ran at the dragon. He tried to tell himself that like his favorite animal, the lion he was brave..he was Amazingphil, the bravest lion ever. He jumped and slammed the shard of glass down on the beast's arm making it cry out. The dragon turned to Phil, who glared back at it.

" I am not going to let you hurt my boyfriend!" He exclaimed, holding on as the thing was trying to shake him off. He coughed, as the blood was going into his mouth and covering him. The dragon transformed back into the woman who yanked her bleeding arm away from Phil.

"How dare you! I was only trying to help you and this is how you repay me?" She asked glaring daggers at Dan and Phil.

" By trying to kill us? yeah, thats a lot of help really...unless you never wanted to, all those people you claimed to help who were they?" Asked Dan, standing up and going next to Phil, his heart beating incredibly fast.

"Many who could not handle making a deal with me...like you they had the week, and even went so far as the third day...like you. "She replied, with a smirk and Dan groaned as an intense pain hit his stomach. Phil immediately was at Dan's sighed, as he gripped his stomach and lurched forward. He bit his lip and shook his head as Dan was growing paler and paler by the minute...the woman laughed and he felt so afraid. Dan looked at Phil pleadingly, as he gently laid Dan down on the ground. Dan offered Phil a small smile, feeling everything in his body begin to shut down.

"No...Dan...no, " Cried Phil, as Dan felt weaker and weaker.

" Oh Yes Phil, soon Dan will be mine...I never really wanted to help...no, you puny mortals are merely my playthings, I saw how desperate he was I knew this was going to be so much fun...I was right. " She replied, Phil clenched his hands tightly into fists and whirled around before grabbing her arm and yanking out the glass shard still stuck in there. She cried out and glared at him...when she saw the anger on his face.

"Phil..Phil...no..no.." Whispered Dan, as he slowly tried to get up. He didn't want Phil to be a monster like her, he imagined Phil..his Phil, the sweet Phil who left his socks everywhere and who made little squealing noises when he was surprised..who was his best friend in the whole world. He wasn't going to let Phil turn into a monster...he took Phil's hand and pulled him into a tight hug. Which caught Phil by surprise, he turned around to face Dan, and his eyes widened as Dan planted a kiss on his lips.

"What?" She breathed out, as Phil dropped the shard and cupped Dan's face in his hand. She screamed, and melted into a black puddle...when Phil felt himself fading away.

Phil gasped, and woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and he found that...he was in his room. He sighed, and laid back down everything was back to normal..she was gone and wouldn't ever return to darken their doorstep, Dan was safe and...wait..Dan! He immediately shot up, and ran out of the flat. Not caring that he probably hadn't showered or changed his clothes in three days, no he needed to get back into the hospital and see Dan. Had to make sure he was ok. The older Youtuber ran past the doctors and nurses to Dan's room where he saw Dan on the bed. Though she still retained her girl form...he saw that slowly.

His hair was getting shorter and his chest was going down, his facial features were changing to his normal self as slowly he opened his brown eyes. Dan opened his eyes slowly, and looked around the hospital room before seeing Phil standing there looking like he was about to cry. He smiled at Phil who rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok Bear?" Asked Phil softly.

"I am now, thank you...no one's ever fought a dragon for me before." He replied, with a slight teasing tone making Phil chuckle as he kissed Dan on the lips.

" I'd slay a thousand dragons for you." Said Phil, as he lightly pressed his forehead to Dan's.


	23. Chapter 23

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, here is the final chapter, thanks for reading and for all your faves, reviews and follows I love all of you and I appreciated them alot. XD, so yeah here we go with the last chapter. **

* * *

_Two_ weeks_ later_

Phil was on the couch, flipping through the channels whilst Dan was in the kitchen. Dan had gotten back from the hospital a few days ago, and luckily the BBC had been really understanding about why they'd had to miss the big event. He was just glad that everything was back to normal..except that it wasn't. Phil still had nightmares, he still saw the woman's cold black eyes staring back at him through the shadows. He didn't want to tell Dan though, not after everything that had happened to him, besides after what he saw Dan go through he felt like he had nothing to complain about. He sighed, and looked down at the ground in confusion...they won, Dan was safe and she was gone forever. They'd gone to the shopping center and there was no freaky shop, and..coincidentally the girl that had beat Dan had mysteriously disappeared as well.

"Hey, food's done." Said Dan, coming back with plates of food. Phil immediately looked up as Dan sat down next to him while setting down the bowls of food. The younger Youtuber gently held Phil's hand prompting him to look at him.

" Phil...we need to talk, " Said Dan, and Phil immediately pulled out his best false smile.

"About what?" He asked innocently.

"Ever since...that happened, you've been acting different and I was waiting for you to tell me, but since you haven't now I'm going to ask you. What's wrong?" Asked Dan, as his brown eyes looked into Phil's blue ones. Phil sighed, and leaned against Dan who hugged him and ran a hand through his ebony hair.

"I'm afraid to tell you...I..I saw things, she showed me these memories of yours that...it hurt to see you get hurt, and I..I'm sorry its bad for you to-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Said Dan warningly, immediately knowing what Phil was going to say. "Phil, I spent my whole life thinking that. One thing I learned though was, you need to talk about things with someone and you can't keep them bottled up. Otherwise you'll explode and do something you'll regret. Like I did, I almost killed myself, I made a deal with a witch instead of just talking to you. So please, don't be afraid to talk to me."

Phil sighed and hugged Dan, the thing was...he was also scared what he'd almost done. He'd almost killed that witch, and yes at the time he'd been angry because Dan had been dying and she was there gloating over it. But it still scared him, he wasn't a violent person, he didn't like to cause people harm, so what he'd almost done had shaken him to his core. Especially since the nightmares entailed the Witch standing over Dan's dead body, and he was covered in his blood with the glass shard in hand. What if one day he got that angry and hurt Dan? What if that was how he was?

"I have nightmares about her and...I kill you...she..she makes me angry and I kill you instead of her and. Oh Dan, I almost killed someone! I almost took someone's life and..and." Said Phil, the tears whelling up in his eyes. Dan immediately shushed him gently as he rubbed Phil's shoulders comfortingly.

"Hey, it's ok..it's ok...Phil, you didn't kill anyone. You almost did, but you didn't and that doesn't make you a horrible person. You only did it to protect me, you saved my life...more than once, she was going to hurt so many people and you put a stop to it. The way I see it you're a hero, I mean you were willing to slay a dragon for me, that says a lot, you're a kind, compassionate, brave, strong person who I love more than anything. I know you'd never hurt me or anyone ever."Said Dan reassuringly, Phil sniffed as he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

" I..I'm sorry, about what Charlie did to you too...and I'm sorry I almost went with him." Said Phil apologetically.

"It's fine, how does that song go? The past is in the past, Let it go let it go." He replied, singing the last bit making Phil chuckle. Dan smiled grateful that Phil was feeling at least a little bit better. Phil's smile fell, when he recalled something else.

" Dan...um, what happened..with the babysitter...it wasn't..all the time was it?" Asked Phil hesitantly, Dan shook his head.

" She was cranky and never liked us getting underfoot, that was the first and last time she hit me. My parents fired her, and instead of hiring a babysitter left us with our grandparents. So, don't worry I wasn't horribly abused as a child. Bullied yes, but that was the only time anyone had ever hit me." Explained Dan, Phil let out a relieved sigh. Dan smiled and kissed him on the cheek, leaning into Phil who hugged him.

"See? you're not a bad person." Said Dan softly, Phil smiled back at him and kissed him. Feeling his chest growing lighter and lighter and the dark cloud slowly moving away. Once they were done eating, Phil went to his room and laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. When Dan entered and climbed into bed with him.

"What're you doing?" Asked Phil with a small chuckle.

"Giving you a cuddle, you deserve it." Said Dan, Phil smiled and the two laid there in bed together.


End file.
